A Song of Blood and Iron
by DhertyDan
Summary: The Emperor of the French was slated to be the Master of Europe and the World. The Battle of Borodino would have brought him to the city of Moscow and deliver the Russians a killing blow, but a mysterious force intervenes. Napoleon and the French Great Army strives to conquer the Known World, while the Night King and his hordes bide their time to bring forth another Long Winter.
1. Prologue

**AN: Welcome one and all! This is the official rewrite of _The Iron Emperor_. This is my second story (but my first story nonetheless, because you know, its a rewrite). Any suggestions, tips, and constructive criticism is much appreciated.**

**There will be major changes to the story, and without a doubt, it will be far grander in scale. I've noticed that Napoleon has remained for too long beyond the Wall. Why not accelerate that a bit? Instead of a retreat, Napoleon, his army, and allies (at least those who had forces committed to the French invasion of Russia) will be transported to Westeros before the outbreak of the Battle of Borodino, the deadliest engagement in the campaign. Additionally, historical inaccuracies will be addressed and promptly resolved. **

**Where will he and his forces land, you say? How about you find out for yourself? Don't worry, it'll be a matter of time before the politics, intrigue, and mystics of the world of Game of Thrones and A Song of Ice and Fire comes to life and reacts to the arrival of foreigners from another reality.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Napoleonic Wars (or human history for that matter), Game of Thrones, or A Song of Ice and Fire. Historical publications and accounts belong to their respective owners. In fact, I do not own anything in this story, so let's just sum it up with that. I earn or make no money whatsover from writing this fanfic.**

**Warnings: Violence, amputations, blood and guts exploding, coarse language, character death, drama, intrigue, and most importantly, historical inaccuracies! (I'm just a happy human that makes happy mistakes).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**_A SONG OF BLOOD AND IRON_**

by

**DhertyDan**

* * *

**\- - - PROLOGUE - - -**

_"On September 5, the two armies found themselves in each other's presence. The Russian Army was on line behind the Moscowa, the right anchored on Borodino, the left on Kologa. At twelve hundred toises ahead, the enemy had raised on a beautiful mound, between two woods, a redoubt that ten thousand men held."_

\- from Chapter IV, _Twelfth Book _of _St. Hilaire's History of the Imperial Guard_

* * *

**NAPOLEON**

_Borodino approach, 5th of September, 1812_

The noon sky was engulfed by the golden rays of the sun, as the puffy textures of clouds and their feathery whisps dragged fat above the sky, with it's enlightened glows and blue hues. The weather was comfortable at this time, juxtaposed with the beats of the drums of war. With the heavens clear and the day ripe for battle, the Emperor of the French and King of Italy, in all his glory, was all too eager to finally catch the damnable Russians by their tail, force Alexander and his cronies to the negotiating table, and complete this campaign once and for all. This ultimate victory, one that he would earn with much difficulty, will shatter further attempts of opposing his Empire. The British shall fall, and all Europe will bend to him.

His Imperial and Royal Majesty, Napoleon Bonaparte, strode at the forefront, his household and immediate staff of aides-de-camp, marshals, and chiefs surrounding him, leading the army as any commander should, himself sat astride upon the great steed. Behind him, the infantry corps calmly followed, like a shepherd to his sheep, as well as the cavalry and their horses, the train with their carts and baggage, and the artillery park, hauling the ordnances of mass destruction, all keys to his ultimate victory.

The pathway was but of dirt, mud, and grime, and contributed nothing to the advance of the Grande Armée, as it traversed across the Russian frontier. It only delayed it's eventual engagement with the Russian forces under Generals Bagration, Barclay, and Kutuzov, having taken their positions across the Kolocha. Their positions were supposedly centered upon the landmark known as Borodino, a village against the west bank of the aforementioned river, where the road striked through, settled upon a bridge, and crossed onto the other side. Beyond that spot on the map were more rivers, streams, hills, open meadows, and even mountains, as well as the city of Moscow—the cultural capital of this Slavic empire that had, for some insurmountable reason, found the bravery to not only disobey the French Emperor, but also collude with the conniving British. It made the embargo useless if such treachery was further tolerated, and his plan shall proceed without fail, with or without the Russians.

Napoleon had not observed anything else on his journey to Valuievo, since the twenty fourth of August, after nearly three weeks of marching, succeeding the Battle of Smolensk of between the sixteenth and the eighteenth. As far as the Emperor knew, the positions did not exist until two days later. Now, he was upon it.

The plans for quartering and resting at Smolensk were all but abandoned. It's unfortunate destruction denied him of a useful supply base, and they had to evacuate the city, lest the smoldering ruin's flames engulf them and suffocate his army. Napoleon needed a battle that would grant him his triumphant victory over this dragging conflict and have it finished. He urged his comrades and officers to push on, and exhilirated by his own will and determination, the officers and the marshals, and the most common of the foot soldiers, reciprocated that daring attitude, and spurred onwards.

The Russian Army was on the retreat, and it's rearguard garrisoned on some rudimentary earthworks. It was on that day that Napoleon, having come upon the Russian left flank by chance, reflective of his ever apparent luck, and chanced on the opponent's positions along a redoubt, in which the Russian horde had entrenched themselves in a pitiful demonstration of defense, decided to rid of it. The left flank was weak and vulnerable, as they had expected the Emperor to approach the river Kolocha by the new post road that connected the ancient city of Moscow to Smolensk. Indeed, the greencoats concentrated their bulk towards their eastern flank. Fortunately for him, Napoleon ordered the Great Army to cross the Kolocha, an unexpected move, and totally caught the Russians by surprise.

The sixteenth and eighteenth divisions of Marshal Poniatowski's V Corps made a flanking movement through the woods from the southern fringes of the redoubt, after removing Russian forces in Yelnia. Several skirmishes would indicate the start of the battle between the Polish and Russian troops, but none so far had progressed in that moment of time. While gunshots rippled, the bloodshed had yet to begin in its entirety. Drums rolled, beats rumbled, and trumpets called out orders. Hooves and heels moved all the same.

Napoleon delivered his first orders of the afternoon, after hours of marching, to his commanders, in the form relay and dispatch, as the norm. The offensive neared it's initiation.

His brother-in-law, Marshal Joachim Murat, the First Horseman of Europe and King of Naples, had taken the valiant order to tackle the face. Under his commands were Général Compte de Nansouty of the I Cavalry Corps and Général Montbrun's II Cavalry Corps, and were pitched to clash with the Russians and fill in the ranks. They would cross the river Kolocha along with Général Compans's Fifth Division, accompanying Marshal Davout of the I Corps, forming the head column from the west of the redoubt. Another two divisions from the corps would follow, commandeered by Générals Friant and Morand. Prince Eugene Beauharnais, the adopted son to the Emperor, assumed positions to cannonade the enemy's right with batteries of artillery. It would utterly pulverize the redoubt, and with it, the soldiers that manned the defenses.

Compans got underway and attacked the Russian light infantry at Doronino, west of the redoubt. Russian cavalry attacked the French infantry but were held off until French cavalry arrived to restore the balance. Doronino was soon taken but the Russians were able to retreat in good order. As further formations arrived upon their positions, Compans began his first direct assault on the redoubt. His four infantry regiments were stretched out in a line. The Hundred-eleventh Line was at the left. Next was the Twenty-fifth Line, which was to attack the village of Shevardino (north east of the redoubt). Compans led the Fifty-seventh Line and Sixty-first Line, which attacked to the south of the redoubt. Murat, with his cavalry, filled in the gaps between the lines, as Friant and Morand navigated their ranks towards the right flank of the Russians. The French quickly occupied Doronino Hill, the higher ground west of the redoubt, and mounted a gun battery on top of the hill. The greencoats retreated under heavy French pressure. The redoubt was captured, but that proved to be a hollow achievement, as they were pushed back after the Slavs committed a counterattack.

The fighting was long and bitter, the redoubt taken and lost three times by his troops, and remained finally in their hands after the Russians signaled their retreat. Napoleon, with all the Imperial Guard behind him, established his bivouac not far from the theatre of this keen fight. With his personal spyglass, his eyes scanned the surroundings eagerly, and see to it that he understood the movements of the belligerent opposition. He frowned. Many Russians were dead, as is the truth, but a difference could be said when considering the Frenchmen lost in the fighting. The ratio, however acceptable it is in terms of war, was still too stinging of a casualty. The Sixty-first, by removing the redoubt, had suffered so much that the following day, the Emperor passing it in review, and finding it considerably diminished.

"What have you done with your third battalion?" Napoleon asked the commander, the Sixty-first reduced of much of it numbers and staff.

"Sire, it remained in the redoubt!" The colonel answered. It was truly unfortunate.

In it's aftermath, both had suffered heavy casualties. The Russians lost their six thousand men after each body was taken into account. Napoleon had lost nearly five thousand souls to the fray, with the infantry regiments of Compans's division affected the most, that is, if you only consider the carcasses that were still whole. Much to Napoleon's chagrin, the Russians proved unusually stubborn today, his sentries capturing very few prisoners and stragglers at the conclusion of the engagement, playing right into his fears that the Russians will ever spare the thought to surrender, even in the capture of Moscow. Might St. Petersburg hold higher value, as the capital of this Slavic nation, and out the Tsar Alexander at a stranglehold?

No. He pushed such thoughts away. Now was not the time to doubt his decisions.

The unexpected French advance from the west and the fall of the Shevardino redoubt threw the Russian formation into disarray. Since the left flank of their defensive position had collapsed, Russian forces withdrew to the east, constructing a makeshift position centered around the village of Utitsa. The left flank of the Russian position was thus ripe for an attack.

— — x — — X — — x — —

_The Bivouac, 6th of September_

It was on the battlefield, one that would have gone down in history as one of the most disputed victories in this age and be the most memorable to those men who still hold it to memory, that Napoleon accepted, for the first time, the portrait of this son on whom rested such an amount of love and hope. The dawn brought upon another summer sun to the Grande Armée, another day to finally prepare for the final push to the walls of Moscow, and for Napoleon to ready himself of his undeniable and eventual ascendancy over all of Russia.

His announcement as Emperor of the French, as its supreme leader and commander, made him immortal.

His victory against Russia will make him the Master of all Europe, for a god has his own dominion. The continent shall suffice.

The air was not the same since the night has passed, and the new battlefield, still ridden with the stench of the dead, the burning residue of gunpowder, and other unfathomable odors. The freshness and cleanliness of nature was no longer there, ravaged by the deaths of men and the desolation of war making.

Napoleon lounged upon his field tent, as he had installed his Household and Guard at a distance from the destroyed village, and amidst the remnants and ash of the redoubt, where lay thousands of empty shells, robbed of their lives forever. They lay rest, immobile, and sprawled on the ground. The bodies were relocated with haste, away from the sight of the Emperor. Heaps of bodies were moved by carts and draft horses, to be moved to their final resting places: large pits that would comprise of mass graves. It was a dishonorable burial, to Napoleon, and to not be returned to their families where proper grieving can be conducted for the lost. It was a solemn affair however grueling the task may be. This was war. It is surely a nasty and expensive enterprise.

Napoleon pitied his men, warriors of strength and endurance. A melancholic sentiment passed over his thoughts and core. Such precious lives extinct within the blink of an eye. Their sacrifice would not be in vain, he assured, and the victory the will bring on the morrow will immortalize the men that died the day before, and those that will have passed in the looming embrace of death. This was his promise to all who had thrown their lives away just for their country, their God, and their Emperor.

Proper measures were taken to establish his entourage, settle them, and then direct them to assume the herculean effort in controlling the strongest and largest military force in Europe, and probably, the world. His pavilion was a great deal of fanfare, as his staff worked tirelessly to deliver his wishes and proclamations to his forces, to handle supplies and logistics, and to administer the state-within-a-state that was the Household, the Grand Quartier General, and the Great Army itself. There, at the comforts of his tent, did he plan out the great battle for tomorrow, determining the proper positioning of his forces against the Russians, shifting the focus from right to left and stealing the opponent of the advantage of their artillery. This process would go on for hours, stretching from dusk till dawn, and into lazy gaze of the morning sun. He managed to catch a brief rest, and resumed to his duties almost immediately.

It was at around nine of that morning, when he took another rest, that Napoleon was granted a visit from the Prefect of the Imperial Palace, Mr. L.F.J. Bausset, giving to him the dispatches which the Empress had condescended to entrust to the Prefect. He was not busy at the time, so Bausset had taken the initiative. The Prefect further inquired for the Emperor's next orders, relative to the portrait of his son. The case, which contained the portrait, was not brought in with the Palace Prefect, in a misguided assumption that with the coming of battle, Napoleon would not have it opened until the battle will have passed. It was honest error that the Emperor was happy enough to forget.

It has been long since he had seen his son. His beloved son, the destined King of Rome. He could remember from his son's ondoyé, his baptism ceremony, and the moment when he held his son high, proclaiming him to the public. In the monarch's manner and face could be seen the great satisfaction that he took from this solemn moment. François, his legacy, he would see once again, and Napoleon would be relieved of his stresses. And through this child, he could his wife, Marie Louise, the Empress of the French and Archduchess. Her devotion and righteousness was unmatched, and at times, Napoleon preferred her over his former beloved Joséphine, and however unfortunate the circumstances of their amicable divorce, the Emperor still retained a passion for the woman. He kept in touch with his greatest friend in his life.

But there was only loyalty when it came to Marie Louise, as did any marital relationship developing over those years, and they became closer to each other. She was young, courteous, and obedient. Napoleon spared no pain in pleasing his second wife, and it was a peaceful time. The grand marriage between him and the Duchess of Parma created an unbreakable bond between France and Austria. Nothing shall bend nor shatter it, so long as his son and wife survives, and so as he strives to make do of this war and come home to their loving embrace.

In quick succession, after Bausset had announced his purpose, did he request the case to brought with haste, as he was all too eager to see his François, and that he may extend his love for the child.

"Quickly, sire. Bring to me the case, and that I may cherish with me the image of the King of Rome, and be rid of the strains of the upcoming battle," the Emperor said, and his demands remedied almost as fast. The case was opened, and after a brief scan across his wife Empress's letter, he set his sights upon the painting of his son, made by the prominent Baron François Gérard as mentioned by Marie Louise. He was far away, thousands of miles, and trapped in Paris due to his age, that his heart was delighted at the pleasure of finally landing his eyes on his child, and it ached at the pain of not being able to hold him personally. To hold and present his pride towards the angry world, which has unfairly made an enemy of him.

The babe of the picture, with glimmering blue eyes, fair complexions, rotund features, and thin blond locks held a cup-and-ball toy, with a scarlet sash around the length of his body and donning a white shirt, carelessly worn in fact, looked gleefully towards him, with a smile that could charm the masses. The ball might have been taken for the globe of the world and the cup-stick for a sceptre. His eyes shone only the tenderness of his heart, soft in his desire to be reunited with his family, and so disturbed by the aspect that he shan't return to his comforts. That only drove the Emperor in this cursed expedition and be done with the Russian ilk. The anticipation for tomorrow's moments was a source of anxiety on his part.

Napoleon wished to share these emotions with his men, in which much of his trust has been placed upon, to promise their Emperor that victory will arrive soon, so that they may also bask in the glory of his passion and their cores shaken to be encouraged and enflamed. Hands caressed the surface of the painting, the canvas a mixture of rough, interconnected threads, and the natural smoothness of the oils dried and woven on the fabric.

If the Prefect Bausset had come closer, there were glints of tears and a redness in the eyes for a brief moment. Napoleon kept his contemplative emotions close, aiming not to humiliate himself in the presence of the subordinate.

"Sire," he started, "it is only fit that I portion the joy I feel now, in the sight of my son's portrait, with the men of the hour."

"Surely you jest, Your Majesty?" the Prefect inquired, confused. "A personal subject such as this will have to be kept, unquestionably." Such a demonstration was unusual for the Emperor, and it perplexed the man to no end. Napoleon merely curved his lips into a soft smile, not at all irritated by what the man had suggested.

"I am enthused of my son, Monsieur, and I cannot be selfish in such fashion. Call my Household! The officers of my entourage! And all the generals of the Guard! They too shall set their eyes upon my child and that they may know my passion as well." The Emperor responded in kind, a tone that excessed in joviality.

With that order, Napoleon gathered his aids, officers, commanders, and generals to him, from the military household and to the Imperial Guard. Carrying the frame with his hands as he departed from his lodgings, the Emperor carefully propped the portrait to one of his valets, who held it up high enough that the Guard sentry may see. This sight brought all the officers and soldiers who were in the neighborhood running up. He presented himself before the warriors, showing his true emotions in a rare demonstration of zeal.

"Sires," he said to them. "If the King of Rome… if my son," he began again, "were fifteen years old, I believe that he would be here, in the midst of you as well as the bravest of men, rather than in a painting." A brief pause, as his eyes gazed around, the officers and sentries who, by respect, were held aback some distance to admire the image of the Imperial Prince. "This portrait is admirable!" He added lastly. They cheered after the words were said.

To satisfy the curiosity of the military crowd, which kept increasing, the Emperor ordered the portrait of the King of Rome to be placed on one of the folding chairs in his tent and left it standing all day in sight of the army, so that the officers and the soldiers of his Guard could see it and draw from it a new courage. This portrait remained thus in the same place all day. The sympathy and the sentiments of all these good soldiers ended by breaking out into a manifestation which deeply touched the Emperor, revered truly as if an idol to a god.

The rest of day flew by, Napoleon positioning his forces. By the evening, the Greatest Army in the world had maneuvered accordingly. Columns of smoke rose above the scenery as tens of thousands of campfires, French and Russian, were set alight by the soldiers, in which all had taken the opportunity to do away with exhaustion before the arrival of battle.

— — x — — X — — x — —

_Borodino Heights, 7th of September_

In truth, Napoleon had gained weight, his recent years amounting to nothing more than confinement to the Tuileries as he toiled as the Emperor of France. The issues alluding to Spain's constant tendency for atrocities, as carried out by rebel forces and their British co-conspirators throughout the Peninsular incursion was unacceptable and was considered a threat enough by His Imperial Majesty that it had kept him on his heels for nearly five years. His brother, Joseph, reigned, but reigned in a manner that too was not to his liking. The defeat at Salamanca, as a consequence, had weakened French efforts in suppressing this unlawful rebellion, and overall, the fate of a Bonapartist Spain. And just as matters worsened in that corner of the continent, Russia had happened, and had forced the Emperor to act accordingly.

He had softened, as many close to him would have surmised. Napoleon's stasis had developed him a paunch, his gut protruding like a pot belly. His apparel gave him no justice either, for his abdomen refused to hide even when donning his grey greatcoat. Those used to his fits of fury were surprised to find him growing more and more pensive, his anger instead replaced by calmness and calculation. The Emperor's eyes had grown less piercing and he happened spoke more slowly. The events of the Russian campaign suggests that his battles were no longer as resounding as they were.

And yet, French morale had remained excellent.

While the dusk brought the dark, it did not halt whatsoever the dealings of the French Grande Armée, for it still functioned and remained alive even in the night, with the wandering men still committed to their duties of patrols and sentries, of pages and engineers, and of relays and officers, only guided by the fires on the ground and the stars of the night sky. The constellations were particularly heavenly at that time with bright lights shining throughout the charcoal abyss. It was beautiful and terrifying, a prospect that would not come to fashion.

It was at two in the morning, with little more than a few hours before the day brings in another dawn, that Napoleon gathered all his Marshals and all his generals in his campaign tent, to deliver his final orders, and the statement he had labored over hours ago to be given to the soldiers. He could not personally express the speech, but he hoped nonetheless that it would evoke them the same fervor and vivacity as those of the soldiers of 1805. They were, after all, the same soldiers he had fought alongside with all those years ago, in which they conducted themselves in a manner that any commander and general would be proud of.

Austerlitz, Wagram, Marengo, the Pyramids of Giza, Aspern-Essling... all victories that commemorated forever the souls of those begone from this earth and of those still in the land of the living.

"Gentlemen, the hour has come," he said to them in his final words before the meeting came to be adjourned, "the chessmen are set up! The game will begin on the break of the sun! I put in you all the trust and reliance a man can place upon his closest and dearest family and friends, for I have no doubt that this battle shall end with our banners standing proudly on Moscow. Make worth of your troops, lead them decisively, and with all the bravery you can muster, charge against the Russian fiends like there will be no tomorrow."

The Marshals, in a single rhythmic chant, shouted "Vive l'Empereur!" and joined in by the cheers of their subordinate generals. The war council was brought to a close, and the Marshals of the Empire, with all their aids and officers, trotted to their positions and brought their soldiers to wake.

The Emperor had rode three of his horses that day: Luzelberg, Emir, and Courtois. By three, Napoleon had already been on the saddle as his Marshals filed out, and brought his entourage with him while he headed for the heights of Shervadino, cleared of its corpses, and set himself there a vantage point that encompassed the entire board. In the night before, he had asked of the movements of the Russians to assure that they had not stolen themselves under the guise of the night. Owing to their stubbornness, they had not done so, as cowardly as it sounds to retreat before a battle. Napoleon had been satisfied nonetheless and retreated to catch a quick rest. He rarely needed sleep, but his anticipation had robbed him of the energy to continue on. The Emperor, however, did not sleep well. He was suffering from a migraine, a bad cold, swollen legs, and difficulties with urination. Now, more awake as ever, he greeted the troops as they passed by, marching and drilling up to their positions, cheering and celebrating as they witnessed the presence of their Emperor.

Beforehand, the bands on the right flank began playing the reveillle to wake up the infantry, and it was gradually picked up all along the line. They played the most rousing pieces, as music does a great deal to prepare the spirit for battle. As they had awakened and prepared, the statement drafted by Napoleon was shared with the troops, the artillerists, the engineers, and the cavalry.

"Soldiers!" it said there, "here is the battle that you wished so much for. From now on the victory depends on you; it is necessary for you; it will give you abundance, good winter quarters and a prompt return to the fatherland. Conduct yourselves as at Austerlitz, Wagram, Witepsk, in Smolensk, and that the posterity will most recall in quotes of pride of your conduct on this day, so that you will say: He was in this great battle under the walls of Moscow!"

The acclamations of the soldiers answered this call to their courage, and soon all the corps shook. Indeed, the word had no other purpose but to encourage the men, the effect doing more than instill to them the bravery they needed now more than ever. They were now driven to win, even in their death, for their sacrifice will carry France to it's inevitable place in the sun as the greatest nation on Earth. The master of the world, carrying all its burdens on its back. The bastion of freedom, liberty, and the capital of the revolutionary movement. The Emperor, as they were so sure, would bring them to that victory, no matter the odds nor the obstacles. The only consequence of their honorable undertaking will be liberation, of all peoples, under the tricolor and the eagle.

At five thirty, the sun was up, and, being released from a thick fog, shone radiantly in the vastness of the sky. By seeing it going up on the horizon, Napoleon exclaimed with joy.

"It is the sun of Austerlitz!"

This exclamation, repeated from mouth to mouth, quickly circulated through all the ranks.

By half past five, all the units were in their designated positions, drawn up as if on parade. The Imperial Guard was drawn up alongside and behind Napoleon. He was brought a folding camp chair, which he turned back to front and sat astride, leaning his arms on its back. Behind him stood Berthier and Bessieres, and behind them a swarm of aides-de-camp and duty officers. Before him he could see a formidable sight. The appearance of all these crack troops, beautiful to behold in their impatience to go into action and secure a victory, made a most imposing spectacle.

Indeed, the battle looked like an easy victory for Napoleon and his Guard being present. Napoleon spent the previous day on horseback inspecting the own troops, considering plans and giving commands to generals. The Emperor reviewed the Russian positions and returned to his staff. He listened to a suggestion from Davout to outflank the Russian left wing but said it should not be done. He recalled to his Marshals.

"I have made my calculations, inspected to the best of my ability the state of my men, consulted the books and the maps, and affirmed my suspicions with the scouts. The rest is up to fate and wherever that may bring us." He paused. "I wish not to crush them. Their defeat alone will have already heightened my joy."

The sun brightly lit up the enormous panorama which, rising like an amphitheater, extended before both armies. The Smolensk highway with two rows of birches on both sides passed through the village of Borodino where stood a white church. Below Borodino the highway crossed the Kolocha river by a bridge and, winding down and up, led to the village of Valuievo, where Napoleon was then stationed. The ground along the Kolocha River was broken. The rest of the battlefield was carpeted with meadows and small fields of rye. Only the southern part—around the village of Utitza—was wooded. In every direction were seen indefinite masses of infantry and the clatter of horses' hoofs was heard everywhere. In the sea of men and animals groups of birches shined in the sunshine, with their green and yellow foliage and white bark.

And yet, it was not to be. There would be no battle.

At the strike of six, the heavens had opened up.

The Light, the brightest for all eternity, had revealed itself upon the children of Man, and it blinded them. In simultaneous fashion, there was a sound, a mix of screeches and thunderous claps, that reverberated all over the teeming wilderness and slight hints of civilization. It was a phenomenon so implausible and improbable that none could comprehend it, for the French and Russians could not know what it was and why such a circumstance had befallen them.

Then there was a strange sound along with the ringing, a thunderous applause of what blowed like a horn. It was deep, quick, and resonated. All the green of the great frontier was replaced with a blazing nightmare, burning trees and grass alike as animals flailed, screaming for the fires to stop. For the fires to stop its advance by devouring everything.

Another trumpet hurled itself forth. The river Kolocha turned crimson, it's surface polished and light reflected. It was blood, many realized, and impossibly mixed with molten rock and stone. The fish floated upwards. They were no more but burning and rotting flesh.

A third sound had revealed itself. Stars from the sky darkened and plummeted towards far horizon. There such demonstrations of light as the stars made impact. The canteens of the men smelled of pollution.

There was a fourth. The sun had blackened, leaving only the Light as a shining beacon. The moon, visible from a view, descended from the heavens and darkened as well, disappearing from the front of the atmosphere. The stars that remained bolted onto the dark abyss faded. Now there was no light but the Light itself.

The fifth sound opened a pit from the ground, and arose locusts from its depths, tormenting the French and the Russians. Even with the sky darkened, the locusts engulfed and encroached upon the face of the Light, covering everything in a thick, enormous cloud of brown and black. The men panicked as the creatures tormented them, biting and swarming entire bodies. Unbelievable screams of agony denoted the fields. The locusts eventually opened a gap at the sky and the Light peeked against the millions of insects.

The Light had gotten brighter, blinding their eyes, and that ever irritating sound had pummeled their ears to such a degree that all they heard was ringing. Deaf and incapacitated, the soldiers, one by one, collapsed to the ground, pleading for the pain to stop as their heads burned and ached. Their throbbing minds was impactful, reducing them to husks that shook violently. Some were resilient enough to only kneel, covering their heads and ears with their palms, but to no avail, for their efforts for all but fruitless. Their pain now, that mental and physical torture that was not apparent, extended to their bodies.

The locusts had gone. Instead, a nightmare had replaced the murderous insects. The sky was a scorching cascade of flames, circling like firestorms enveloping the invisible ceiling of the world to devour all. The earth shook and rumbled, violently groaning as if it were to split apart and send them to the deepest pits of Hell. The river nearby was boiling, molten rock and stone replacing the dissipating vapor. The Light was malevolent.

Napoleon, the Emperor of the French, for the first time, was defeated, and it was not by an army or a coalition. It was this Light, unbearable as it is, that it has brought down the Great Army. His condition, which was already of many ills, had only intensified. He was the first of many to have slumped onto the grass.

_No more, no more_. He cursed. What is a god of the earth to a god of the heavens? Puny and miserable, that is, and the Emperor raged that he could not act. Not even to help himself or his people. Had he finally angered that God? In his rebellion to make himself king of the earth and seas? To declare his empire eternal?

And finally, it was his time.

The Light, as if with a swipe of a hand, consumed the Grande Armée. All Napoleon could see was the Light removing everything in sight. His soldiers, cannons, horses, and the surrounding terrain itself, all dissipating into nothingness, grounded into dust.

Before his thoughts were able to register, he had fainted. But he could still feel it. That eternal pain, throbbing and threatening to kill his very soul, as his own physical existence was malformed and misshapen.

The Light descended back to the evens with a flash. All movements had seized immediately.

The sky was no longer flaming, the earth stood still like before, and the river was teeming with precious water. Birds chirped and sang at this peacefulness. Deers mewled. Clouds whirled and rolled. A cold breeze raced across the landscape. Normality was restored.

Had the Russians prayed too much? It was their wish after all to defeat the French. The good frightening might have finished the task for them. The clergy of the orthodox declared a sign that God was with the Motherland.

The Russian Army, as it restored itself to functionality, were left confounded, confused, and decimated. There were no deaths, but there was much agony to share around. Men slugged but recovered, though, still disoriented from the ordeal. Field Marshal Mikhail Kutuzov, Commander in Chief of the Imperial Russian Army, demanded answers about his foe's movements. His aids and valets and commanders all said the same response: the French were simply not there.

The other side of the Kolocha bore no evidence regarding the supposed presence of the Great Army.

They were nowhere to be seen.

* * *

**AN: The majority of the events that has unfolded in this prologue are based off the writings and accounts created by various peoples that were close to Napoleon himself, as well as the interpretations of modern historians of such events. Otherwise, the rest is from my own imagination. It is open to revision, as history is an ever changing thing, no matter how much we know about our past. There are some aspects of history that would take years, decades, and centuries before they surface once again.**

**Other than that, I have also been contemplating whether I should ISOT (the alternate history term for mass teleportation conducted by so-called alien space bats) the entirety of Napoleon's Grande Armée (such as the X Corps, the Austrian Corps, and the often forgotten Northern Flank of Marshals Oudinot, St. Cyr, and Victor) or only the portion that fought (or would have fought) in the Battle of Borodino. That's a choice I'll have to decide for the next chapter, and I'd like some feedback from the community on what best to do.**

**Obviously, the title is a reference to Bismarck's ever legendary speech of "Blood and Iron." Truly, it is a testament to the aggressive methods of the Iron Chancellor as the architect of the German unification. Will Napoleon follow the same footsteps and unite all of Westeros under the Imperial Eagle?**

**Thank you for reading!**


	2. Annex I

**AN: The following is the order of battle of Napoleon's Great Army prior to its transportation to the continent of Westeros, moments before the historical Battle of Borodino, fought on the 7th September of 1812 and considered the single bloodiest engagement during the French invasion of Russia. Additionally, included are the left flank of the army, under Marshals Nicolas Oudinot, Laurent St. Cyr, and Claude Victor, the detached X Corps under Marshal Jacques MacDonald that marched for Riga in Russian Latvia, the XI Corps under Marshal Pierre Augereau whom guarded the rear of the Grande Armée and acted as a collection point for reserves, and the mostly intact and immobile Austrian Corps commanded by ****Karl Philipp, Fürst zu Schwarzenberg that remained inactive for many months in Pultusk.**

**I do not own the Napoleonic Wars, Game of Thrones, or A Song of Ice and Fire.**

* * *

**\- - - ****ORDER OF BATTLE OF THE FRENCH GREAT ARMY**** \- - -**

_6:00 AM, 7th of September, 1812_

Total of 120,000-190,000 men and 584 guns.

* * *

**GRAND QUARTIER-GENERAL**

**Commander-in-chief: ****His Imperial and Royal Majesty Napoleon the First (Napoleon I), By the Grace of God and of the Constitutions of the Empire, Emperor of the French, King of Italy, Mediator of the Swiss Confederation, Protector of the Confederation of the Rhine, Co-Prince of Andorra.**

* * *

**_La Maison Militaire de l'Empereur _(Military Household of the Emperor)**

Total of ~800 men.

**La Maison Civile  
**\- - - - - Grand Marshal of the Palace Geraud-Christophe-Michel Duroc  
\- - - - - Grand Master of Horse Armand-Augustin-Louis Caulaincourt  
\- - - - - Chamberlain Comte de Turenne  
\- - - - - Mamluks Routam Raza and Saint Denis  
\- - - - - Prefect of the Palace L.F.J. Bausset

**Les Maréchaux des Logis  
**\- - - - - Comte de Philippe-Paul Ségur  
\- - - - - Baron de Canouville, chef d'escadrons of the 16th Chasseurs

**The Cabinet  
**\- - - - - Topographic Service: Louis Albert Bacler d'Albe  
\- - - - - Secretaries: Baron Fain, Baron Meneval, Baron Mounier, Colonel Deponthon  
\- - - - - Interpreters: Wonzowitch, Tillet de Mautort, Belabre and Lelorge d'Iderville.  
\- - - - - Medical Service: Baron Yvan, Lerminier, Jouan, Rouyer.

**La Maison Militaire  
**\- - - - - Aides-de-camp to the Emperor:  
\- - - - - - - - - - Rapp, Lauriston, Longuerne (petit aides de camp to Lauriston), Hammer de Claribooke (petit aides de camp to Lauriston), Lebrun, Mouton, Durosnel, de Narbonne, Comte de Pac, Prince Sanguzko.

\- - - - - Ordinance Officers:  
\- - - - - - - - - - Baron Gourgaud, Comte de Montesquiou-Fezensac, Duc de Montmorency, Comte de Montaigu, Baron Christin, Clement de Teintegnies, Baron Desaix, de Caraman, Comte Moreton de Chabrilland, Baron de Mortemart de Rochechouart, Baron Athalin, d'Hautpoul, Galz de Malvirade, Prince d'Arenberg.

\- - - - - Le Petit Quartier Impérial: Auguste de Caulaincourt and Sokolnicki (head of military intelligence).  
\- - - - - Army Commandant: Darriule

* * *

**_L'Grand État-Major Général _(Army General Headquarters)**

Total of ~12,000-14,000 men

**Chief of staff:** **Maréchal de l'Empire ****Louis-Alexandre Berthier, 1st Duc de Wagram, 1st Duc de Valengin, 1st Sovereign Prince de Neuchâtel**

\- - - - - Aides-de-camp:  
\- - - - - - - - - - Colonel of Engineers Baron Lejeune, Colonel Baron Flahaut, Adjudant Commandant Baron Pernet, Chef d'escadron Baron de Fesenzac, Chef d'escadron D'Astorg, Chef d'escadron Bongars, Capitaine Baron de Montesquiou, Capitaine Baron Noailles, Capitaine Baron Lecouteulx.

\- - - - - Generals assigned: Bailly de Monthion (chief of staff of the personal staff of the maréchal Berthier's), Guilleminot (acted as chief of staff of the 4th Corps).

\- - - - - Baggage Master to the Chief of Staff: Capitaine Rieggert

\- - - - - Artillery: Comte de Lariboisière  
\- - - - - - - - - - L'État-Major of Artillery: Chef d'état-major Général de brigade Lallemand  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Assistant Chief of staff: Colonel Marion  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Director of Grand Park: Colonel Neigre  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Bridging Train: Général de division Elbe (detached at Orsha)  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Chief of Staff: Colonel Chapelle  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Park Director: Chef de bataillon Zabern  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Commander of 1st Train: Chef de bataillon Peyerimhoff  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Commander of 2nd Train: Chef de bataillon Cahpuis  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Commander of 3rd Train: Chef de bataillon Larue

\- - - - - - - - - - L'État-Major of Engineers: Général Chasseloup-Laubat  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Chief of Staff: Colonel Liedot  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Engineering Park Director: Colonel Montfort  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Assistant Director: Chef de bataillon Nempde  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Topographic Service: Général de division Comte Sanson

\- - - - - Gendarmerie: Grand Prévôt Lauer.  
\- - - - - General Administration: Comte Mathieu Dumas  
\- - - - - Medical Service: Baron Desgenettes  
\- - - - - - - - - - Chief Surgeon Baron Larrey  
\- - - - - - - - - - Physician Chardel  
\- - - - - - - - - - Surgeon major Saulnier  
\- - - - - - - - - - Surgeon major Demarbaix  
\- - - - - - - - - - Pharmacist major Ruchet  
\- - - - - - - - - - Inspector of Review: Baron Viénot-Vaublanc

\- - - - - Troops Assigned to the L'État-Major Général  
\- - - - - - - - - - Campagne d'élite de gendarmerie (0.5 squadrons)  
\- - - - - - - - - - 2nd (Baden) Line (1 batt.)  
\- - - - - - - - - - 28th Chasseurs a Cheval (2 squadrons)  
\- - - - - - - - - - Saxon Chevau-Legers of Prince Albert (1 squadron)

* * *

**IMPERIAL GUARD**

Total of 19,000 men and 109 guns.

**Commander:** **Maréchal de l'Empire Jean-Baptiste Bessières, 1st Duc d'Istrie**

**Young Guard:** Maréchal de l'Empire Eduard Adolph Mortier

\- - - - - 1st Guard Division: Général de division Delaborde

\- - - - - - - - - - A brigade of Delaborde's division: Berthezene  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 4th Voltigeurs (2 batt): Colonel-Major baron Thomas-Patrice Nagle  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 4th Tirailleurs (2 batt): Colonel-Major Simon Robert  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 5th Voltigeurs (2 batt): Colonel-Major Joseph-Victorien Sicard

\- - - - - 2nd Guard Division: Général de division Roguet

\- - - - - - - - - - 1st Brigade: Général de brigade Lanabere  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 1st Guard Tirailleur Regiment: Colonel Lenuart (2 Batts)  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 1st Guard Voltiguer Regiment: Colonel Mallet (2 Batts)

\- - - - - - - - - - 2nd Brigade: Général de brigade Boyledieu  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Fusilier Chasseur Regiment: Colonel Vrenier (2 Batts)  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Fusilier Grenadier Regiment: Colonel Bodlen (2 Batts)

\- - - - - - - - - - Artillery: Colonel Villeneuve  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 3rd Foot Artillery of the Young Guard (8 guns)  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 2nd Company of the Guard Artillery Train Battalion

\- - - - - Vistula Legion: Général de division Claparede

\- - - - - - - - - - Deputy chief: Général de brigade Baron Gregory Joseph Chlopicki.  
\- - - - - - - - - - Chief of Staff: Colonel Briatt

\- - - - - - - - - - Infantry Brigade: Général de brigade Chlopicki  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 1st Vistula Regiment: Colonel Konsinovski (2 batts. with 2 guns)  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 2nd Vistula Regiment: Colonel Malchevski (2 batts. with 2 guns)

\- - - - - - - - - - Infantry Brigade: Général de brigade Bronikowski  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 3rd Vistula Regiment: Colonel Fondzelski (2 batts. with 2 guns)

\- - - - - - - - - - Artillery: Captain Fradiel  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 13th Company of the 8th Foot Artillery (6 guns)

\- - - - - Reserve Artillery: Général de division Nourry  
\- - - - - - - - - - 3rd Foot Artillery of the Old Guard (8 guns)  
\- - - - - - - - - - Det. of the 1st Guard Artillery Train Battalion  
\- - - - - - - - - - 5th and 7th Foot Batteries of the Prussian Artillery Brigade (without guns)

**Old Guard:** Maréchal de l'Empire Francois Joseph Lefebvre

\- - - - - 3rd Guard Division: Général de division Curial

\- - - - - - - - - - 1st Brigade: Général de brigade Boyer  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 1st Chasseur a Pied: Général de brigade Baron Gro (2 batt.)  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 2nd Chasseur a Pied: Colonel Baron Rozet (2 batt.)

\- - - - - - - - - - Artillery: Chef de battailon Cotten  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 1st Foot Artillery the Old Guard (8 guns)  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 2nd Foot Artillery of the Young Guard (8 guns)

\- - - - - 2nd Brigade: Général de brigade Michel  
\- - - - - - - - - - 1st Grenadier a Pied: Colonel Lored de Legras (2 batt.)  
\- - - - - - - - - - 2nd Grenadier a Pied: Colonel Baron Harle (2 batt.)  
\- - - - - - - - - - 3rd Grenadier a Pied: Général de brigade Tindal (2 batt.)

\- - - - - Artillery: Major Boulart  
\- - - - - - - - - - 2nd Foot Artillery of the Old Guard (8 guns)  
\- - - - - - - - - - 1st Foot Artillery of the Young Guard (8 guns)  
\- - - - - - - - - - 4th Company of the 2nd Guard Artillery Train Battalion  
\- - - - - - - - - - Det. of the 1st Guard Artillery Train Battalion  
\- - - - - - - - - - Dets. Of the 4th and 7th Artillery Train Batts.

**Guard Cavalry: **Maréchal de l'Empire Jean-Baptiste Bessieres

\- - - - - Guard Cavalry Division: Général de division Walther

\- - - - - - - - - - 1st Brigade: Général de division Charles Lefevbre-Desnouettes  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Guard Chasseur a Cheval Regiment: Général de division Guyot (5 squadrons)  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Mamluks: Ched d'escadron Karmann (1 company)

\- - - - - - - - - - 2nd Brigade: Général de division St. Sulpice  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Empress Guard Dragoon Regiment: Colonel Letort (5 squadrons)

\- - - - - - - - - - 3rd Brigade: Général de division Walther  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Grenadier a Cheval Regiment: Général de brigade Lepic (5 squadrons)

\- - - - - - - - - - 4th Brigade: Général de brigade Krasinski  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 1st Chevauleger lancier de la Garde Regiment (Polish): Colonel Dotancourt (4 squadrons)

\- - - - - - - - - - 5th Brigade: Général de brigade Colbert  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 2nd Chevauleger lancier de la Garde Regiment (Dutch): Colonel Dubya de Ferrier (4 squadrons)

\- - - - - - - - - - 6th Brigade: Général de division Duronel  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Gendarmerie d'Elite: Colonel Henri (2 squadrons)

\- - - - - - - - - - Artillery: Chef d'escadron Dubuar-Maren  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 1st Horse Artillery of the Old Guard (6 guns)  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 2nd Horse Artillery of the Old Guard (6 guns)  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Det. of the 2nd Guard Artillery Train Battalion  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Det. of the 7th Artillery Train Battalion

**Guard Artillery Reserve:** Général de division Jean Barthelemy Sorbier

\- - - - - Foot Artillery: Colonel Antoine Druot  
\- - - - - - - - - - 4th Company of the Old Guard (8 guns)  
\- - - - - - - - - - 5th Company of the Old Guard (8 guns)  
\- - - - - - - - - - 6th Company of the Old Guard (9 guns)  
\- - - - - - - - - - Det. of the 1st Guard Artillery Train Battalion  
\- - - - - - - - - - Det. of the 2nd Guard Artillery Train Battalion

\- - - - - Horse Artillery: Général de brigade Devot de St. Maurice  
\- - - - - - - - - - 3rd Company of the Old Guard (6 guns)  
\- - - - - - - - - - 4th Company of the Old Guard (6 guns)

\- - - - - Guard Engineer Park: Général de brigade Kirgener

\- - - - - Sapper Company of the Old Guard

\- - - - - Det. of Guard Marines  
\- - - - - - - - - - 6th Company of the Guard Marines  
\- - - - - - - - - - 7th Company of the Guard Marines

* * *

**I INFANTRY CORPS**

Total of ~35-37,000 men and 156 guns.

**Commander-in-chief: ****Maréchal de l'Empire**** Louis-Nicolas Davout, Duc d'Auerstaedt, Prince d'Eckmühl**

**L'État-Major:** Général de brigade Jean Louis Romeuf

\- - - - - Officers of the suite:  
\- - - - - - - - - - Général Jean Charles Musquinet de Beapré  
\- - - - - - - - - - Général de brigade Louis Francois Saunier, head of the Gendarmerie  
\- - - - - - - - - - Adjutant-commandant Pariset  
\- - - - - - - - - - Captain Lacger

\- - - - - Aide de camps:  
\- - - - - - - - - - Colonel Kobilinski, Major Brosset, Chef d'escadron de Castres, Chef d'escadron Hervo, Captains de Beaumont, de Fayet, Laloy, Thomas, Tartarat and Chauvin, Lieutenant Despréaux and de Castries.

\- - - - - Artillery Commander: Général de division Pernetty  
\- - - - - - - - - - Deputy Artillery Commander Général Baltus de Pouilly  
\- - - - - - - - - - Grand Park: Colonel Marie Joseph August Saint Vincent  
\- - - - - - - - - - Artillery Reserve: Colonel David Isaie Bode  
\- - - - - - - - - - Artillery Park: Général Jean Pierre Jouffroy

\- - - - - Engineers: Général Haxo  
\- - - - - - - - - - Chief of Staff Prevost de Vernois  
\- - - - - - - - - - Deputy Chief Chef de bataillon Emy

**1st Division: Général de division Morand**

\- - - - - L'État-Major: Général de brigade Jean Francois Delort de Gléon  
\- - - - - Général Jean Pierre Lanabère, commandant de fusiliers-chasseurs  
\- - - - - Aides-de-camp: Morand, Parguez, Despans de Cubières and Fourier d'Hincourt

\- - - - - 1st Brigade: Général de brigade d'Alton  
\- - - - - - - - - - 13th Légère: Colonel d'Argence (5 batt. and 4 light guns)

\- - - - - 2nd Brigade: Général de brigade Gratien  
\- - - - - - - - - - 17th Line: Colonel Vasserot (5 batt. and 4 light guns)

\- - - - - 3rd Brigade: Général de brigade Bonnamy  
\- - - - - - - - - - 30th Line: Colonel Buquet (5 batt. and 4 light guns)

\- - - - - Artillery: Captain Beroville  
\- - - - - - - - - - 1st company of the 7th Foot Artillery (8 guns)  
\- - - - - - - - - - 7th company of the 1st Horse Artillery (6 guns)  
\- - - - - - - - - - 1st and 2nd companies of 1st Principal Train Battalion

\- - - - - Auxiliary: Chef de bataillon Girarden  
\- - - - - - - - - - 6th Company of the 3rd Sapper Battalion  
\- - - - - - - - - - 1st Company of the 12th Battalion of Military Equipage.

**2nd Division: Général de division Friant**

\- - - - - L'État-Major: Adjudant-Commandant Galichet  
\- - - - - Aides-de-camp: Comte de Marquessac and Fongy

\- - - - - 1st Brigade: Général de brigade Dufour  
\- - - - - - - - - - 15th Légère: Major Brice (5 batt. and 4 light guns)

\- - - - - 2nd Brigade: Général de brigade van Dedem de Gelder  
\- - - - - - - - - - 33rd Line: Colonel Pouchelon (5 batt. and 4 light guns)

\- - - - - 3rd Brigade: Colonel Groisne  
\- - - - - - - - - - 48th Line: Colonel Groisne (5 batt. and 4 light guns)  
\- - - - - - - - - - 2nd and 3rd battalions of the Joseph Napoleon (Spanish) Regiment: Colonel de Tchudy (2 batt.)

\- - - - - Artillery: Chef de bataillon Cabrie  
\- - - - - - - - - - 2nd company of the 7th Foot Artillery (8 guns)  
\- - - - - - - - - - 5th company of the 3rd Horse Artillery (6 guns)  
\- - - - - - - - - - 4th and 6th companies of the 9th Train (bis) Battalion.

\- - - - - Auxiliary  
\- - - - - - - - - - 5th company of the 5th Sapper Battalion  
\- - - - - - - - - - 4th Company of the 12th Battalion of Military Equipage

**3rd Division: Général de division Gérard**

\- - - - - 1st Brigade: Général de brigade Leclerc des Essarts  
\- - - - - - - - - - 7th Légère: Colonel Rome (5 batt. and 4 light guns)

\- - - - - 2nd Brigade: Colonel Henri-Aloyse-Ignace Baudinot  
\- - - - - - - - - - 12th Line: Major Nicolle (5 batt. and 4 light guns)

\- - - - - 3rd Brigade: Général de brigade Etiene Maurice Gérard  
\- - - - - - - - - - 21st Line: Colonel Francois Marie Cyprien Teullé (5 batt. and 4 light guns)  
\- - - - - - - - - - 127th Line (2 batt. and 2 light guns) and 1st Mecklenburg Battalion served as escort of parks of the I Corps and did not participate in battle.

\- - - - - Artillery: Colonel Christophe Pelgrin  
\- - - - - - - - - - 3rd company of the 7th Foot Artillery (8 guns)  
\- - - - - - - - - - 4th company of the 3rd Horse Artillery (6 guns)  
\- - - - - - - - - - 7th and 4th companies of the 1st Principal Train Battalion  
\- - - - - - - - - - 1st and 4th companies of the 1st Train Battalion

\- - - - - Auxiliary  
\- - - - - - - - - - 9th company of the 5th Sapper Battalion  
\- - - - - - - - - - 1st and 3rd Companies of the 12th Battalion of Military Equipage.

**4th Division: Général de division Dessaix (W)**

\- - - - - L'État-Major: Adjutant-Commandant Jacques Joseph Couture

\- - - - - 1st Brigade: Général de brigade Friederichs  
\- - - - - - - - - - 85th Line: Colonel Piat (5 batt. and 4 light guns)

\- - - - - 2nd Brigade: Général de brigade Leguay  
\- - - - - - - - - - 108th Line: Colonel Achard (5 batt. and 4 light guns)  
\- - - - - - - - - - 2nd Battalion of Hesse- Darmstadt "Leib" Regiment (served as escort of parks of the I Corps and did not participate in battle)

\- - - - - Artillery: Chef de bataillon Thevenot  
\- - - - - - - - - - 9th company of the 7th Foot Artillery (8 guns)  
\- - - - - - - - - - 2nd company of the 5th Horse Artillery (6 guns)  
\- - - - - - - - - - 3rd and 6th companies of the 1st Train Battalion

\- - - - - Auxiliary  
\- - - - - - - - - - 3rd company of the 2nd Sapper Battalion  
\- - - - - - - - - - 4th Company of the 12th Battalion of Military Equipage.

**5th Division: Général de division Compans (W)**

\- - - - - L'État-Major: Colonel Simmer

\- - - - - 1st Brigade: Général de brigade Duppelin  
\- - - - - - - - - - 25th Line: Colonel Dunesme (5 batt. and 4 light guns)

\- - - - - 2nd Brigade: Général de brigade Teste  
\- - - - - - - - - - 57th Line _"The Terrible"_: Colonel Charrière (5 batt. and 4 light guns)

\- - - - - 3rd Brigade: Général de brigade Guyardet  
\- - - - - - - - - - 61st Line: Colonel Bouge (5 batt. and 4 light guns)

\- - - - - 4th Brigade: Général de brigade Lonchan  
\- - - - - - - - - - 111th Line: Colonel Juillet (5 batt. and 4 light guns)

\- - - - - Artillery: Chef de bataillon Klie  
\- - - - - - - - - 2nd company of the 6th Horse Artillery (6 guns)  
\- - - - - - - - - - 16th company of the 7th Foot Artillery (8 guns)  
\- - - - - - - - - - 2nd and 4th companies of the 9th Principal Train Battalion

\- - - - - Auxiliary  
\- - - - - - - - - - 5th company of the 3rd Sapper Battalion  
\- - - - - - - - - - 3rd and 5th companies of the 12th Military Equipage Battalion

**Artillery Reserve**

\- - - - - 3rd company of the 1st Foot Artillery (8 guns)  
\- - - - - 17th company of the 1st Foot Artillery (8 guns)  
\- - - - - 6th company of the 7th Foot Artillery (8 guns)

**Artillery Park:**

\- - - - - 1st, 5th and 6th companies of the 1st Train Battalion

**Engineer**** Park****:** Chef de bataillon Proust

\- - - - - 8th company of the 5th Sapper Battalion  
\- - - - - 5 companies of the 9th Train  
\- - - - - 5 companies of the 12th Battalion of Military Equipage.

**Light Cavalry: Général de brigade Girardin – attached to the 1st Cavalry Corps**

\- - - - - 1st Light Cavalry Brigade: Général de brigade Girardin d'Ermenonville (624 men)  
\- - - - - - - - - - 2nd Chasseurs: Colonel Mathis (4 squadrons)  
\- - - - - - - - - - Polish 9th Uhlans: Colonel Pzyshikhovski (4 squadrons)

\- - - - - 2nd Light Cavalry Brigade: Général de brigade Bordessoulle (454 men)  
\- - - - - - - - - - 1st Chasseurs: Colonel Méda. (4 squadrons)  
\- - - - - - - - - - 3rd Chasseurs: Chef d'escadron Dejean (4 squadrons)

* * *

**III INFANTRY CORPS**

Total of ~12,000-15,000 men and 75 guns.

**Commander-in-chief: Maréchal de l'Empire Michel Ney, duc d'Elchingen**

**L'État-Major:** Général de brigade Gouré

\- - - - - Aides-de-camp: Bresson de Valmabelle, Laboissière, Saint-Charles, Comte de Bourgoing, d'Albignac, Marchant-Billet, Macors

\- - - - - Artillery: Général de division Louis Francois Foucher du Careil  
\- - - - - - - - - - Deputy Commander Général Georges-Alexandre Martuschewitz  
\- - - - - - - - - - Artillery Park: Colonel Francois Louis Mengin

**10th Division: Général de division Ledru**

\- - - - - L'État-Major: Chef d'état-major Delaage.

\- - - - - 1st Brigade: Général de brigade Gengoult

\- - - - - - - - - - 24th Légère: Colonel de Julienne de Bellair (2 batt.)  
\- - - - - - - - - - 1st Portuguese Line: Colonel Freire-Pégo (1 batt.)

\- - - - - 2nd Brigade: Général de brigade Marion  
\- - - - - - - - - - 46th Line: Colonel Jean Louis Brue (4batt.)

\- - - - - 3rd Brigade: Général de brigade Bruny  
\- - - - - - - - - - 72nd Line: Colonel Lafitte (4 batt.)

\- - - - - Artillery: Chef de bataillon Ragmey  
\- - - - - - - - - - 12th company of the 5th Foot Artillery (8 guns)  
\- - - - - - - - - - 5th company of the 6th Horse Artillery (6 guns)

\- - - - - Auxiliary  
\- - - - - - - - - - 1st and 2nd companies of the 6th Principal Train Battalion  
\- - - - - - - - - - 7th Company of the 3rd Sapper Battalion

**11th Division: Général de division Razout**

\- - - - - L'État-Major: Chef d'état-major Montbrun

\- - - - - 1st Brigade: Général de brigade Compere  
\- - - - - - - - - - 2nd Portugese Line: Major Xavier (1 batt.)

\- - - - - 2nd Brigade: Général de brigade Joubert  
\- - - - - - - - - - 18th Line _"The Brave"_: Colonel Pelleport (4 batt.)  
\- - - - - - - - - - 4th Line: Colonel Massy (4 batt.)

\- - - - - 3rd Brigade: Général de brigade d'Henin  
\- - - - - - - - - - 93rd Line: Colonel Bauduin (4 batt)

\- - - - - Artillery: Chef de bataillon Bernard  
\- - - - - - - - - - 18th company of the 5th Foot Artillery (8 guns)  
\- - - - - - - - - - 6th company of the 5th Horse Artillery (6 guns)

\- - - - - Auxiliary  
\- - - - - - - - - - 1st and 3rd companies of the 6th Principal Train Battalion  
\- - - - - - - - - - 9th Company of the 3rd Sapper Battalion

**25th ( Wurttemberg ) Division: Général de division Marchand**

\- - - - - Temporary Wurttemberg Infantry Regiment: Major General Ernst von Hügel and Colonel Schtockmeyer (3 batt.)

\- - - - - Artillery: Oberstleutnant von Brandt  
\- - - - - - - - - - 1st Wurttemberg Foot Artillery (6 guns)  
\- - - - - - - - - - 2nd Wurttemberg Foot Artillery (6 guns)  
\- - - - - - - - - - 1st Wurttemberg Horse Artillery (4 guns)

**Light Cavalry**

\- - - - - 9th Light Cavalry Brigade: Général de brigade Mourier (767 men)

\- - - - - - - - - - 11th (Dutch) Hussars: Colonel de Collaert (4 squadrons)  
\- - - - - - - - - - 6th Chevau-Légers Lancers: Chef d'escadrons Jacob (3 squadrons)  
\- - - - - - - - - - 4th Wurttemberg Chasseurs of the King: von Munchigen (4 squadrons)

\- - - - - 14th Light Cavalry Brigade: Général de brigade Beurmann (1136 men)

\- - - - - - - - - - 4th Chasseurs a Cheval: Colonel Boulnois. (4 squadrons)  
\- - - - - - - - - - 28th Chasseurs a Cheval: Major de Quinto d'Avogrado  
\- - - - - - - - - - 1st Wurttemberg Chevau-Légers: Colonel von Falkenschtein: (4 squadrons)  
\- - - - - - - - - - 2nd Wurttemberg Chevau-Légers: Colonel von Normann-Erenfels (4 squadrons)  
\- - - - - - - - - - 2nd Wurttemberg Horse Artillery (6 guns)

**Reserve Artillery and Parks: Colonel Marie Claude Bernard Verrier**

\- - - - - Artillery:  
\- - - - - - - - - - 16th company of the 1st Foot Artillery (8 guns)  
\- - - - - - - - - - Wurttemberg Reserve Battery (5 guns)  
\- - - - - - - - - - Wurttemberg Regimental Artillery (12 guns)

\- - - - - Artillery Park:  
\- - - - - - - - - - 4th and 5th companies of the 6th Artillery Train Battalion

\- - - - - Engineer Park: Chef de bataillon Campredon  
\- - - - - - - - - - 3rd company of the 1st Sapper Battalion  
\- - - - - - - - - - 6th Company of Engineer Train  
\- - - - - - - - - - 8th Company of the 1st Pontoon Battalion  
\- - - - - - - - - - 5th Company of Artillery Artisans

* * *

**IV INFANTRY CORPS**

Total of ~24,000 men and 88 guns.

**Commander-in-chief: Général de division Eugène de Beauharnais, Prince Français, Prince of Venice, Viceroy of the Kingdom of Italy**

**L'État-Major:** Chef d'état-major General de brigade Armand Charles Guilleminot

\- - - - - Aides-de-camp: Triaire, Comte de Gisslenga, Delacroix, Bataille, De La Bedoyère, De Sayve, Tascher de la Pagerie, Méjean.  
\- - - - - Artillery: Général de division d'Anthouard de Vraincourt  
\- - - - - - - - - - Deputy Chief of Artillery: Général Couin  
\- - - - - - - - - - Chef d'état-major: Chef de bataillon Berthier  
\- - - - - - - - - - Italian Guard Artillery: Chef de bataillon Clément  
\- - - - - - - - - - Reserve Artillery: Colonel Mongenet  
\- - - - - - - - - - Artillery Park: Colonel Fiereck

\- - - - - Engineers: Général Poitevin

**13th Division: Général de division Delzons**

\- - - - - L'État-Major: Chef d'état-major Boisserolle-Boisvilliers

\- - - - - 1st Brigade: Général de brigade Huard de St. Aubin  
\- - - - - - - - - - 8th Légère: Colonel Serrant (2 batt and 2 guns)  
\- - - - - - - - - - 84th Line: Colonel Jean-Gaudens-Claude Pégot (4 batt. And 2 guns)  
\- - - - - - - - - - 1st Provisional Croat Regiment: Colonel Marko Šljivarić (2 batt.)

\- - - - - 2nd Brigade: Général de brigade Plauzonne  
\- - - - - - - - - - 92nd Line: Major Jean Marie Tissot (4 batt. And 2 guns)  
\- - - - - - - - - - 106th Line: Colonel Bertrand (4 batt. and 2 guns)

\- - - - - Artillery: Chef de bataillion Demay  
\- - - - - - - - - - 9th company of the 2nd Foot Artillery (8 guns)  
\- - - - - - - - - - 2nd company of the 4th Horse Artillery (6 guns)  
\- - - - - - - - - - 2nd and 3rd companies of the 7th Train Battalion

\- - - - - Auxiliary:  
\- - - - - - - - - - 7th company of the 1st Sapper Battalion

**14th Division: Général de division Broussier**

\- - - - - 1st Brigade: Général de brigade Betrand de Sivray  
\- - - - - - - - - - 18th Légère: Colonel Louis-Marie Gaussart (2 batt. and 2 guns)  
\- - - - - - - - - - 53rd Line: Colonel Pierre Andre Grobon (4 batt. and 2 guns)  
\- - - - - - - - - - 1st and 4th Battalions of Joseph Napoleon (Spanish) Regiment: Major Dorey (2 batt.)

\- - - - - 2nd Brigade: Général de brigade Alméras  
\- - - - - - - - - - 9th Line: Colonel Vautré (4 batt. and 2 guns)  
\- - - - - - - - - - 35th Line: Colonel Penant (4 batt. and 2 guns)

\- - - - - Artillery: Chef de bataillon Hermann  
\- - - - - - - - - - 7th company of the 2nd Foot Artillery (8 guns)  
\- - - - - - - - - - 3rd company of the 4th Horse Artillery (6 guns)  
\- - - - - - - - - - 1st and 6th companies of the 7th Train Battalion

\- - - - - Auxiliary: Captain Maurlincour  
\- - - - - - - - - - 2nd company of the 1st Sapper Battalion

**Italian Royal Guard: Général de brigade Lechi**

\- - - - - Infantry Brigade: Général de brigade Lechi – 6 battalions (2491 men)  
\- - - - - - - - - - Royal Velites: Colonel Moroni (2 batt.)  
\- - - - - - - - - - Guard Infantry Regiment: Général de brigade Lechi (2 batt.)  
\- - - - - - - - - - Guard Conscript Regiment: Colonel Peraldi (2 batt.)

\- - - - - Cavalry Brigade: Général de Brigade Triaire – 6 squadrons and 5 companies (938 men and 1048 horses)  
\- - - - - - - - - - Gardes d'honneur: Captain Widman (5 coys)  
\- - - - - - - - - - Guard Dragoon Regiment : Colonel Jacquet (2 squadrons)  
\- - - - - - - - - - Queen's Dragoon Regiment: Colonel Narboni (4 squadrons)

\- - - - - Artillery: Chef de bataillon Clément  
\- - - - - - - - - - 1st Italian Foot Artillery (6 guns)  
\- - - - - - - - - - 2nd Italian Foot Artillery (6 guns)  
\- - - - - - - - - - 1st Italian Horse Artillery (6 guns)  
\- - - - - - - - - - 1st and 2nd companies of Italian Guard Artillery Train  
\- - - - - - - - - - 2nd company of Italian Guard Artisans

\- - - - - Auxiliary  
\- - - - - - - - - - 1st company of the 1st Italian Sapper Battalion  
\- - - - - - - - - - Italian Guard Marines

**Corps Cavalry : Général de division Ornano**

\- - - - - 12th Light Cavalry Brigade: Général de brigade Guyon – 6 squadrons (~800 men)  
\- - - - - - - - - - 9th Chasseurs a Cheval: Colonel de Bruneteau de Sainte-Suzanne (3 Squadrons)  
\- - - - - - - - - - 19th Chasseurs a Cheval: Colonel Vincent (3 Squadrons)

\- - - - - 13th Light Cavalry Brigade: Général de brigade Villata – 8 squadrons (949 men)  
\- - - - - - - - - - 2nd Italian Chasseurs a Cheval: Colonel Banko (4 Squadrons)  
\- - - - - - - - - - 3rd Italian Chasseurs a Cheval: Colonel Rambourgt (4 Squadrons)

**Bavarian Cavalry Division: Major Général von Preysing-Moos**

\- - - - - 21st Light Cavalry Brigade: Major Général von Seydewitz  
\- - - - - - - - - - 3rd Bavarian Chevau-Légers Kron-prinz: Colonel Elbracht (4 squadrons)  
\- - - - - - - - - - 6th Bavarian Chevau-Légers Bubenhofen: Colonel von Dietz (4 squadrons)

\- - - - - 22nd Light Cavalry Brigade: Major Général von Preysing-Moos  
\- - - - - - - - - - 4th Bavarian Chevau-Légers: Colonel Seyssel (4 squadrons)  
\- - - - - - - - - - 5th Bavarian Chevau-Légers: Colonel Gaddum (4 squadrons)

\- - - - - Artillery Brigade  
\- - - - - - - - - - 1st Bavarian Horse Artillery: Captain Wiedemann (6 guns)

**Reserve Artillery**

\- - - - - 5th company of the 2nd Foot Artillery  
\- - - - - 12th company of the 2nd Foot Artillery  
\- - - - - 2nd company of 1st Italian Foot Artillery  
\- - - - - 7th company of 1st Italian Foot Artillery

**Auxiliary**

\- - - - - 5th company and Det. of 7th Train (bis) Battalion  
\- - - - - 5th and 6th companies and Det. of the 9th Italian Train Battalion  
\- - - - - 1st Company and detachment of the 2nd and 6th companies of the 9th Battalion of Military Equipage  
\- - - - - 1st company of the 2nd Pontoon Battalion  
\- - - - - 1st and 3rd companies of the 1st Italian Battalion of Military Equipage.

* * *

**V INFANTRY CORPS**

Total of ~10,000 men and 50 guns.

**Commander-in-Chief: Général de division Josef Antoni, Prince Poniatowski**

**L'État-Major:** Chef d'état-major Général de division Fiszer

**16th Division: Général de division Isidor Krasinski**

\- - - - - 1st Brigade: Général de brigade Krasinski  
\- - - - - - - - - - 3rd Polish Line: Colonel Blumer (3 batt. and 2 light guns)  
\- - - - - - - - - - 15th Polish Line: Colonel Strishevski (3 batt and 2 light guns)

\- - - - - 2nd Brigade: Général de brigade Paszkowski  
\- - - - - - - - - - 16th Polish Line: Colonel Prince Constantine Czartorisky (3 batt and 2 light guns)

\- - - - - Artillery: Chef de bataillon Sowinski  
\- - - - - - - - - - 3rd Polish Foot Artillery Company (6 guns)

\- - - - - - - - - - 12th Polish Foot Artillery Company (6 guns)  
\- - - - - - - - - - 3rd company of the Polish Artillery Train Battalion

\- - - - - Auxiliary  
\- - - - - - - - - - 1st company of the Polish Sapper Battalion  
\- - - - - - - - - - Det. Polish Artillery Artisan Company

**18th Division: Général de division Charles Kniaziewicz**

\- - - - - 1st Brigade: Général de brigade Beganski  
\- - - - - - - - - - 2nd Polish Line: Colonel Shimanowski (3 batt and 1 light gun)  
\- - - - - - - - - - 8th Polish Line: Colonel Kajetan Stuart (3 batt and 2 light guns)

\- - - - - 2nd Brigade: Général de brigade Pototzki  
\- - - - - - - - - - 12th Polish Line: Colonel Mathias Wiezbinski (3 batt and 2 light guns)

\- - - - - Artillery: Chef de bataillon Ushinski  
\- - - - - - - - - - 4th Polish Foot Artillery Company (6 guns)  
\- - - - - - - - - - 5th Polish Foot Artillery Company (6 guns)  
\- - - - - - - - - - 2nd company of the Polish Artillery Train Battalion

\- - - - - Auxiliary:  
\- - - - - - - - - - A company of Polish Sapper Battalion

**Corps Cavalry : Général de division Kaminski**

\- - - - - 18th Light Cavalry Brigade: General de brigade Joseph Niemojewski  
\- - - - - - - - - - 4th Polish Chasseurs a Cheval: Colonel Dulfus (4 Squadrons)

\- - - - - 19th Light Cavalry Brigade: Général de brigade Tyskiewicz  
\- - - - - - - - - - 1st Polish Chasseurs a Cheval: Colonel Constantine Przebendowski (1 squadron)  
\- - - - - - - - - - 12th Polish Uhlans: Colonel Joseph Rzyszczewski (4 Squadrons)

\- - - - - 20th Light Cavalry Brigade: Général de brigade Prince Antoine Sulkowski  
\- - - - - - - - - - 5th Polish Chasseur a Cheval: Colonel Sigismond Kurnatowski (4 Squadrons)  
\- - - - - - - - - - 13th Polish Hussar _"Silver Hussars"_: Colonel Joseph Tulinski (4 Squadrons)

\- - - - - Reserve Artillery: Colonel Antoine Gurski  
\- - - - - - - - - - 2nd Polish Horse Artillery Company (6 guns)  
\- - - - - - - - - - 14th Polish Foot Artillery Company (6 guns)  
\- - - - - - - - - - Polish Regimental Artillery (3 guns)

\- - - - - Auxiliary:  
\- - - - - - - - - - 4th and 5th of the Polish Artillery Train Battalion  
\- - - - - - - - - - One company of Polish Pontooniers  
\- - - - - - - - - - Two companies of Polish Sapper Battalion  
\- - - - - - - - - - 4 companies of Polish Battalion of Military Equipage

* * *

**VIII INFANTRY CORPS**

Total of ~8,900 men and 30 guns.

**Commander-in-Chief: Général de division ****Jean-Andoche Junot, 1st Duke of Abrantès**

**L'État-Major:** Chef d'état-major Colonel Revest

\- - - - - Artillery: Général de division Jacques-Alexandre-Francois Allix de Vaux

**23rd Infantry Division: Général de division Jean-Victor Tharreau**

\- - - - - 1st Brigade: Général de brigade Damas  
\- - - - - - - - - - 3rd (Westphalian) Legere Battalion: Lt. Colonel von Hessberg  
\- - - - - - - - - - 2nd (Westphalian) Line: Colonel von Fulgraf (2 batt. and 2 guns)  
\- - - - - - - - - - 6th (Westphalian) Line: Colonel Rouel (2 batt. and 2 guns.)

\- - - - - 2nd Brigade: Général de brigade von Borstel  
\- - - - - - - - - - 2nd (Westphalian) Legere Battalion: Lt. Col. Bödicker  
\- - - - - - - - - - 3rd (Westphalian) Line: Colonel Bernard (2 batt. and 2 guns)  
\- - - - - - - - - - 7th (Westphalian) Line: Colonel Smallian (3 batt. and 2 guns)

\- - - - - Artillery: Captain Frede  
\- - - - - - - - - - 1st Westphalian Foot: Major Fröde (8 guns)  
\- - - - - - - - - - 1st Westphalian Artillery Train Company

**24th Infantry Division: Général de division von Ochs**

\- - - - - 1st Brigade: Général de brigade Legras  
\- - - - - - - - - - One battalion of the Grenadiers de la Garde: Major Muldner  
\- - - - - - - - - - One battalion of chasseurs-carabiniers de la Garde: Chef de battailon von Stein  
\- - - - - - - - - - One battalion of Chasseurs de la Garde: Major Picot  
\- - - - - - - - - - 1st (Westphalian) Legere Battalion: Major von Raushenplatt

\- - - - - Artillery: Captain Lamaitre  
\- - - - - - - - - - 2nd Westphalian Foot: Captain Volmar (8 guns)  
\- - - - - - - - - - Two companies of the 1st Westphalian Guard Horse (4 guns)  
\- - - - - - - - - - 3rd Westphalian Train Company

**Cavalry: ****Général de brigade von Hammerstein**

\- - - - - 24th Light Cavalry Brigade: Général de brigade von Hammerstein  
\- - - - - - - - - - 1st Westphalian Hussars: Colonel Ferdinand Baron von Zandt (4 squadrons)  
\- - - - - - - - - - 2nd Westphalian Hussars: Colonel von Hessberg (4 squadrons)

\- - - - - Guard Cavalry Brigade: Général de brigade Wolf  
\- - - - - - - - - - Westphalian Chevau-Legers of the Guard: Colonel Muller (4 squadrons)

**Artillery**

\- - - - - Two guns of the 1st Westphalian Guard Horse  
\- - - - - Artillery Park: Chef de battailon Schulz  
\- - - - - Det. of Westphalian reserve artillery (no guns)  
\- - - - - 4th Westphalian Train Company  
\- - - - - Westphalian sapper company  
\- - - - - Det. of Westphalian Artillery Artisan  
\- - - - - Det. of Westphalian Military Equipage

\- - - - - Det. of Westphalian gendarmerie.

* * *

**CAVALRY RESERVE CORPS**

**Commander of the Cavalry Reserve: Marechal de l'Empire Joachim Murat, King of Naples**

**L'État-Major:** Général de division Auguste-Daniel Belliard

* * *

**I RESERVE CAVALRY CORPS**

**Commander: Général de division Etienne-Marie-Antoine-Champion Nansouty**

**L'État-Major:** Colonel Adrien-Martial Thomas de Saint-Henry

**1st Light Cavalry Division - Général de division Pierre-Joseph Bruyere **

\- - - - - 3rd Light Cavalry Brigade: Général de brigade Claude-Charles Jacquinot  
\- - - - - - - - - - 7th Hussar Regiment: Colonel Eulner  
\- - - - - - - - - - 9th Chevaux-leger Regiment: Colonel Gobrecht

\- - - - - 4th Light Cavalry Brigade: Général de brigade Hippolyte-Marie-Guillaume Pire  
\- - - - - - - - - - 16th Chasseurs a Cheval Regiment: Colonel L'Haillier  
\- - - - - - - - - - 8th Hussar Regiment: Colonel du Coetlosquet

\- - - - - 15th Light Cavalry Brigade: Général de brigade Joseph Nienwieski  
\- - - - - - - - - - 6th Polish Uhlan Regiment: Colonel Lagouski  
\- - - - - - - - - - 8th Polish Uhlan Regiment: Colonel Prince Dominique Radziwill  
\- - - - - - - - - - 2nd Combined Prussian Hussar Regiment: Colonel von Ziethen

\- - - - - Artillery  
\- - - - - - - - - - 7th Company of the 6th Artillerie a Cheval (6 guns)

**1st Cuirassier Division - Général de division Antoine-Louis St. Germaine **

\- - - - - 1st Brigade: Général de brigade Adrien-Francois Bruno  
\- - - - - - - - - - 2nd Cuirassier Regiment: Colonel Pierre Rolland

\- - - - - 2nd Brigade: Général de brigade Bertrand Bessieres  
\- - - - - - - - - - 3rd Cuirassier Regiment: Colonel D'Audenarde

\- - - - - 3rd Brigade: Général de brigade Mathieu Quenot  
\- - - - - - - - - - 9th Cuirassier Regiment: Colonel Michel-Francois Sestrieres de Murat  
\- - - - - - - - - - 1/1st Chevaux-leger Regiment: Chef d'Escadron Dumanoir

\- - - - - Artillery  
\- - - - - - - - - - 1/5 Artillerie a Cheval (6 guns)  
\- - - - - - - - - - 3/5 Artillerie a Cheval (6 guns)

**5th Cuirassier Division - Général de division Jean-Baptiste-Cyrus-Marie-Adelaide Valence de Timbrune de Thiembronne**

\- - - - - 1st Brigade: Général de brigade Nicolas Reynaud  
\- - - - - - - - - - 6th Cuirassier Regiment: Colonel Martin

\- - - - - 2nd Brigade: Général de brigade Pierre-Francois-Marie-Auguste Dejean  
\- - - - - - - - - - 11th Cuirassier Regiment: Colonel Pierre-Alexis Duclaux

\- - - - - 3rd Brigade: Général de brigade , Armand-Charles-Louis de Lagrange le Lievre  
\- - - - - - - - - - 12th Cuirassier Regiment: Colonel Curnieu

\- - - - - 1/5th Chevaux-leger Regiment: Chef d'Escadron Guerin

\- - - - - Artillery  
\- - - - - - - - - - 4/5 Artillerie a Cheval (6 guns)  
\- - - - - - - - - - 5/5 Artillerie a Cheval (6 guns)

* * *

**II RESERVE CAVALRY CORPS**

**Commander: Général de division Compte Louis-Pierre Montbrun**

**L'État-Major:** Colonel Francois-Isidore Wathiez

**2nd Light Cavalry Division - Général de division Claude-Pierre Pajol **

\- - - - - 7th Light Brigade: Colonel Desirat  
\- - - - - - - - - - 11th Chasseur a Cheval Regiment: Colonel Desirat  
\- - - - - - - - - - 12th Chasseur a Cheval Regiment: Chef d'Escadron de la Bourdonnaye

\- - - - - 8th Light Brigade: Général de brigade Andre Burthe  
\- - - - - - - - - - 5th Hussar Regiment: Colonel Meuziau  
\- - - - - - - - - - 9th Hussar Regiment: Colonel Maignet

\- - - - - 16th Light Brigade: Général de brigade Jacques-Gervais Subervie  
\- - - - - - - - - - 3rd Wurttemberg Jager zu Pferd: Colonel Waldburg  
\- - - - - - - - - - 1st Prussian Uhlan Regiment: Colonel von Werder  
\- - - - - - - - - - 10th Polish Hussar Regiment: Colonel Vuinski

\- - - - - Artillery  
\- - - - - - - - - - 1/4 Artillerie a Cheval (4-6pdrs 2 How)

**2nd Cuirassier Division - Général de division Pierre Watier comte de Saint-Alphonse **

\- - - - - 1st Brigade: Général de brigade Louid-Chretien de Beaumont  
\- - - - - - - - - - 5th Cuirassier Regiment: Colonel Jean-Francois Christophe

\- - - - - 2nd Brigade: Général de brigade Jean-Louis Richter  
\- - - - - - - - - - 8th Cuirassier Regiment: Colonel Grandjean

\- - - - - 3rd Brigade: Général de brigade Joseph-Philippe-Marie Dornes  
\- - - - - - - - - - 10th Cuirassier Regiment: Colonel Franck  
\- - - - - - - - - - 1/2nd Chevauleger Regiment: Colonel , Pierre-Marie-Auguste Berruyer

\- - - - - Artillery  
\- - - - - - - - - - 1/2 Artillerie a Cheval (6 guns)  
\- - - - - - - - - - 4/2 Artillerie a Cheval (6 guns)

**4th Cuirassier Division - Général de division Jean-Marie-Antoine Defrance **

\- - - - - 1st Brigade: Général de brigade Louis-Claude Chouard  
\- - - - - - - - - - 1st Carabinier Regiment: Colonel Francois Laroche

\- - - - - 2nd Brigade: Général de brigade Pierre-Louis-Francois Paultre de Lamotte  
\- - - - - - - - - - 2nd Carabinier Regiment: Colonel Amable-Guy Blancard

\- - - - - 3rd Brigade: Général de brigade Joseph Bouvier des Eclaz  
\- - - - - - - - - - 1st Cuirassier Regiment: Colonel Clerc  
\- - - - - - - - - - 4/4th Chevauleger Regiment: Colonel Deschamps

\- - - - - Artillery  
\- - - - - - - - - - 3/1 Artillerie a Cheval (6 guns)  
\- - - - - - - - - - 4/1 Artillerie a Cheval (6 guns)

* * *

**III RESERVE CAVALRY CORPS**

**Commander: Général de division Emmanuel Grouchy (W)**

**L'État-Major:** Adjutant-Commandant Antoine-Pierre-Joseph Chappelle marquis de Jumilhac

**3rd Light Cavalry Division - Général de division Louis-Pierre-Aime Chastel **

\- - - - - 11th Light Brigade: Général de brigade Pierre-Edme Gauthrin  
\- - - - - - - - - - 6th Hussar Regiment: Colonel Vallin  
\- - - - - - - - - - 8th Chasseur a Cheval Regiment: Colonel Talleyrand de Perigord

\- - - - - 10th Light Brigade: Général de brigade Francois-Joseph Gerard  
\- - - - - - - - - - 6th Chasseur a Cheval Regiment: Colonel Ledard  
\- - - - - - - - - - 25th Chasseur a Cheval Regiment: Colonel Nicolas-Francois Christophe

\- - - - - 17th Light Brigade: Général de brigade Jean-Baptiste Dommanget  
\- - - - - - - - - - 1st Bavarian Chevauxleger Regiment: Colonel von Wittgenstein  
\- - - - - - - - - - 2nd Bavarian Chevauxleger Regiment: Colonel Lessing  
\- - - - - - - - - - Saxon Prinz Albrecht Chevauxleger Regiment

\- - - - - Artillery  
\- - - - - - - - - - 6/6 Horse Artillery (6 guns)

**6th Heavy Cavalry Division - Général de division Armand Lebrun la Houssaye (W) **

\- - - - - 1st Brigade: Général de brigade Nicolas-Marin Thiry  
\- - - - - - - - - - 7th Dragoon Regiment: Louis-Charles-Barthelemy Colonel Sopransi  
\- - - - - - - - - - 23rd Dragoon Regiment: Colonel Briant

\- - - - - 2nd Brigade: Général de brigade Denis-Etienne Seron  
\- - - - - - - - - - 28th Dragoon Regiment: Colonel Aime-Suplice-Victor Pelletier de Montmarie  
\- - - - - - - - - - 30th Dragoon Regiment: Colonel Pinteville

\- - - - - Artillery  
\- - - - - - - - - - 4/6 Horse Artillery (6 guns)  
\- - - - - - - - - - 5/6 Horse Artillery (6 guns)

* * *

**IV RESERVE CAVALRY CORPS**

**Commander: Général de division Marie-Victor-Nicolas de Fay de Latour-Maubourg**

**L'État-Major:** Général de brigade Pierre-Eugene-Cesaire-Etienne Mathieu

**4th Light Cavalry Division - Général de division Alexander Rozniecki**

\- - - - - 29th Light Brigade: Général de brigade Turno, Casimir  
\- - - - - - - - - - 3rd Polish Uhlan Regiment: Colonel Alexander Radziminski  
\- - - - - - - - - - 15th Polish Uhlan Regiment: Colonel Louis Pac  
\- - - - - - - - - - 16th Polish Uhlan Regiment: Colonel Martin Tarnowski

\- - - - - Artillery  
\- - - - - - - - - - 3rd Polish Artillerie a Cheval (6 guns)  
\- - - - - - - - - - 4th Polish Artillerie a Cheval (6 guns)

**7th Cuirassier Division - Général de division Jean-Thomas-Guillaume Lorge **

\- - - - - 1st Brigade: Generalmajor von Thielemann  
\- - - - - - - - - - Zastrow Cuirassier Regiment: Colonel Trutzchler  
\- - - - - - - - - - Saxon Garde du Corps: Colonel Leyser  
\- - - - - - - - - - 14th Polish Cuirassier Regiment: Colonel Malachowski

\- - - - - 2nd Brigade: Général de brigade Lepel  
\- - - - - - - - - - 1st Westphalian Cuirassier Regiment: Colonel Gitzeen  
\- - - - - - - - - - 2nd Westfalian Cuirassier Regiment: Colonel Bartinel

\- - - - - Artillery  
\- - - - - - - - - - 2nd Westphalian Horse Battery (6 guns)  
\- - - - - - - - - - 2nd Saxon Horse Battery von Hiller (6 guns)

* * *

**\- - - ORDER OF BATTLE OF THE X INFANTRY CORPS \- - -**

Total of ~20,000-30,000 men

**HEADQUARTERS**

**Commander: Marechal de France Jacques-Etienne Macdonald, duc de Tarente**

\- - - - - Aides de camp:  
\- - - - - - - - - - C. d'esc. Seguier (14th Chas. ?)  
\- - - - - - - - - - Capt. Jules J.-G. de Tamney  
\- - - - - - - - - - M. de Bournouville

\- - - - - Chief of Staff: Adjudant-commandant Jacques Terrier  
\- - - - - Chief, Artillery : General de division Albert-L.-V. Taviel  
\- - - - - Chief, Engineers : General de division Jacques-D.-M. de Campredon  
\- - - - - Aide de camp: Capitain Garola  
\- - - - - C. d'bat. Jean Marion de Beaulieu

**7th Division: General de division Charles Louis baron Grandjean**

\- - - - - Aides de Camp:  
\- - - - - - - - - - Chef d'bat. Theodore Meynier (b. .74 Selliers (Meurthe)  
\- - - - - - - - - - Capt. Perrin (Perin).  
\- - - - - - - - - - Lt. Maisonneuve.

\- - - - - Ordonnanzofficier: Ober-Lt. Ludwig v. Besserer (13th Bav.L.I.R.)  
\- - - - - Chief, Div. gen. staff : Plk. Jozef Nowicki.

\- - - - - Adjutants:  
\- - - - - - - - - - Capt. Gillet.  
\- - - - - - - - - - Capt. Diamant (Diaman).  
\- - - - - - - - - - Capt. Delamare.

\- - - - - Chief, Artillery : Chef de bat. Farjon (fr.) (5th R. a ch.).  
\- - - - - Adjutant: Capt. Louis Chapuis (fr. 5e R. a p.).  
\- - - - - Chief, Enginers : Capt. 1er cl. Roger-P-M-A de Riencourt (fr.3e B. 3e c.).  
\- - - - - Inspecteur aux revues : S.-ins. aux r. Reybaud (Rayband).  
\- - - - - S.-ins. aux r. Desnoyers.- - - - - Adjt. Ricard.

\- - - - - Commissaire des guerres:  
\- - - - - - - - - - Benecke.  
\- - - - - - - - - - Doney.

\- - - - - Gendarmerie: (CdE?) Andre (32 division militaire).

\- - - - - 1st Brigade - Commander: General de brigade Etienne Pierre baron Ricard

\- - - - - - - - - - Aides-de-Camp:  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Lt. Devaux (Deveaux ?).  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Lt. Malville.

\- - - - - - - - - - Adjutant: Oblt. Wilhelm Assimont (13th Bav.L.I.R.).

\- - - - - - - - - - 5th Polish Line Regt. Plk. Stefan Oskierko.  
\- - - - - - - - - - Mjr. Franciszk Zimirski. (not present)  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 1st Battalion CdB Ludwik Kaminski.  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 2nd Battalion CdB Jan Godlewski.  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 3rd Battalion CdB Feliks Stokowski.  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 4th Battalion N. (not present)  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Regt Artillery Kapt. Ignacy Kulesza.

\- - - - - - - - - - 13th Bavarian Line Regt.: Obst. Franz Baron Schlossberg (to .1812).  
\- - - - - - - - - - Obst._Cajetan_Graf_Buttler (5LIB) from 3.x.1812).  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 1st Battalion Major Caspar Poyk (Poeck).  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 2nd Battalion Major Franz v. Pillement.  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - As regimental artillery: 1 Zug, 2nd Bavarian 6 lb. Battery: Untlt. Alois Escher(t) II.

\- - - - - 2nd Brigade - Commander General brygady ksiaze Michal Radziwill

\- - - - - - - - - - Aide-de-Camp: Kpt. Antoni Niesiolowski.

\- - - - - - - - - - 10th Polish Line Regt. Plk. Henryk Kamienski.  
\- - - - - - - - - - Mjr. Stefan F. Koszarski. (not present)  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 1st Battalion CdB Jan Krassin (Crassin, Krassyn).  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 2nd Battalion CdB Franciszek Czyzewski.  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 3rd Battalion Nicolas-Joseph (Mikolaj) Daine.  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 4th Battalion N. (not present)  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Regt. Artillery: Kapt. Leneke.

\- - - - - 3rd Brigade - Commander General_de brigade Gilbert baron Bachelu.

\- - - - - Aides de Camp: Capt. Salentin. Lt. Janault (Juault ?).

\- - - - - - - - - - 11th Polish Line Regt. Plk. Aleksander Chlebowski.  
\- - - - - - - - - - Mjr. Andrzej Deskur. (not present)  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 1st Battalion CdB Piotr Tzembeck (Szembeck).  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 2nd Battalion CdB Kazimierz Poniatowski.  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 3rd Battalion CdB Karol Jon(n)emann.  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 4th Battalion N. (not present)  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Regt. Artillery Kapt. Ostrowski.

\- - - - - - - - - - 1st Westphalian Line Regt. Col. Georg Ferdinand v. Plessmann (b. 1767 Braunschweig; d. .17 Frankfurt/Oder)

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 1st Battalion: C. de bat. Johann Philipp Bauer (b. 26.x.1777 Cassel (Hesse)).  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 2nd Battalion: Capt. (later c. de bat.) David v. Kruse (b. 31.i.73 Allendorf (Hesse)).  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Regt. Artillery: Kapt. v. Haustein.

\- - - - - Division Cavalry (from the 27th Division): Commander Obst. Karl F. v. Hunerbein.

\- - - - - - - - - - 1st Prussian Combined Hussar Regt.: Major Dietrich C. G. v. Cosel (1st sqrdn 2nd L-H R).

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 1st Lieb-Hussaren Regt.:  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 3rd Sqdrn. Rittm. Karl L. F. Dallmer (Major Landradt ?).  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 4th Sqdrn. Rittm. Meyer.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - 2 Lieb-Hussaren Regt.:  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 2nd Sqdrn. Maj. v. Kurnatowsky.  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 3rd Sqdrn. Rittm. Karl L. Zastrow.

\- - - - - Division Artillery and Engineers:

\- - - - - - - - - - 6th Polish Foot Comp. Kpt. Turdeski (Leppige ?).  
\- - - - - - - - - - 1st Polish Horse Comp. Kpt. Wladyslaw Tomasz Ostrowski.  
\- - - - - - - - - - Garde d'Artie. Polonaise (detachment).  
\- - - - - - - - - - 6th Polish Sapper Company Kpt. Jozef Dobrzynski (? iewitz).

\- - - - - - - - - - Equipages Militaires:  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 12th Battalion (a l'allemande):  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 6th Company S.-lieutenant Benoist (?).

**27th Division (Prussian): Gen. der Inf. Julius A. v. Grawert.**

\- - - - - Chief of Staff : Oberst Friedrich E. v. Roeder (Gen. Adj., Kav.).

\- - - - - Quartermaster: Obstlt. Johann F. K. v. Lossau (Genstab.).

\- - - - - Adjutants:  
\- - - - - - - - - - Maj. Johann A. F. Frhr.  
\- - - - - - - - - - Maj. Hiller v. Gortringen  
\- - - - - - - - - - Maj Friedrich W. v. Lepel  
\- - - - - - - - - - Maj. Johann G. A. v. Brause  
\- - - - - - - - - - Capt. Diederich

\- - - - - General Staff : Pr.-Lieut. Friedrich Aug. Karl v. Brandenstein (Genstab.).  
\- - - - - - - - - - Stabs-Kapit. August Ferdinand v. Arnauld de la Periere (aggr. z. Genstab.).  
\- - - - - - - - - - Pr.-Lieut. v. Prittwitz (Genstab.).  
\- - - - - - - - - - Sec.-Lieut. v. Tuckermann (Genstab.).

\- - - - - Chief Engineer : Maj. Markoff.

\- - - - - A la Suite:  
\- - - - - - - - - - Maj. u. Flug.-Adj. (Kav.) Friedrich Heinrich v. Wrangel.  
\- - - - - - - - - - Maj. u. Flug.-Adj. (Kav.) Graf Wilhelm L. V. Henckel v. Donnersmarck.  
\- - - - - - - - - - General-Kriegs-Kommissair: Statsrath Ribbentrop.  
\- - - - - - - - - - General-Chirugus: Dr. Baltzke.  
\- - - - - - - - - - Dr. Buttner.

\- - - - - Kriegs-Kommissair:  
\- - - - - - - - - - v. Reiche.  
\- - - - - - - - - - v. Altenstein.  
\- - - - - - - - - - von der Marck.  
\- - - - - - - - - - Prescher.

\- - - - - Feldpostmeister: Buchner.

\- - - - - 2nd in Command: Gen.-Lieut. Hans David Ludwig Graf Yorck ( later von Wartenburg).

\- - - - - - - - - - Adjutant Maj. Anton F. F. v. Seydlitz.

\- - - - - - - - - - General Staff:  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Maj. Johann Alexander v. Traubenfeld (Genstab.)  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Kapt. Wilhelm K. v. Schack (Genstab.)  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Pr.-Lieut. Lollhofel v. Lowensprung (Genstab.)

\- - - - - - - - - - A la Suite:  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Maj. August L. T. v. Mollendorff Ritmstr.  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Friedrich W. Graf v. Brandenburg

\- - - - - Infantry: Commander Gen.-Maj. Friedrich Emil Ferd. Graf Kleist v. Nollendorf.

\- - - - - - - - - - General Staff: Maj. Ernest H. W. v. Perbandt (Genstab.).

\- - - - - - - - - - Adjutant: Maj. Johann F. W. v. Schon.

\- - - - - - - - - - General Staff:  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Maj. Heinrich A. E. v. Thile II (Genstab.)  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Sec.-Lt. v. Rudiger (aggr. zum Genstab.)

\- - - - - - - - - - A la Suite:  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Lt. v. Boss  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Lt. v. Bojanowsky

\- - - - - 1st Brigade - Commander Obst. Hans Franz v. Below.  
\- - - - - - - - - - Adjutant: Stabs-Kapit. v. Drygalski.

\- - - - - - - - - - Inft. Regt. Nr. 1: Maj. Friedrich Wilhelm v. Sjoholm I (2nd O.P.).  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Fus. Bat, 1st Opr Inft. Regt Maj. Christoph J. H. v. Erammon.  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - I Bat, 2nd. Opr. Inft. Regt Maj. Ludwig v. Krauthof.  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - II Bat, 1st Opr. Inft. Regt Maj. Carl v. Kurnatowsky.

\- - - - - - - - - - Inft. Regt. Nr. 2 Maj. Ludwig F. v. Sjoholm II (3rd O. P.)  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Fus. Bat, 4th Opr. Inft. Regt Maj. Johann F. v. Pfeiffer  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - I Bat, 4th Opr. Inft. Regt Maj. v. Lubtow  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - I Bat, 3rd Opr. Inft. Regt Maj. Karl R. W. v. Beckedorff

\- - - - - - - - - - Fus. Bat. Nr. 7  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Fus. Bat, 2nd Opr. Inft. Regt Maj. Friedrich W. v. Funck

\- - - - - 2nd Brigade - Commander Obstlt. Heinrich Wilh. v. Horn  
\- - - - - - - - - - Adjutant St. Kapt. August W. Graf Kanitz

\- - - - - - - - - - Inft. Regt. Nr. 3 Maj. Karl F. F. v. Steinmetz, Colberg Inft. Regt.  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Fus. Bat, 1st Pom. Inft Regt Maj. August Ferdinand v. Borcke  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - I Bat, Colb. Inft. Regt. Maj. Friedrich W. v. Quednow  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - II Bat, 1st Pomm. Inft. Regt Maj. Carl Ludwig Frhr. v. Linsingen

\- - - - - - - - - - Inft. Regt. Nr. 4 Maj. v. Tippelskirch  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Fus. Bat, Lieb-Regt Maj. August Heinrich v. Reuss  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - I Bat, Lieb-Regt Maj. Konstantin G. L. v. Zepelin and Maj. Friedrich Christoph v. Oertzen  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - II Bat, Lieb-Regt. Maj. Julius Gustav Friedrich v. Both

\- - - - - 3rd Brigade - Commander Oberst Eugen v. Raumer  
\- - - - - - - - - - Adjutant Maj. v. Collrepp

\- - - - - - - - - - Inft. Regt. Nr. 5 Maj. Ludwig D. K. v. Schmalensee (1st W.P.)  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Fus. Bat, 2nd Wpr. Inft. Regt Maj. Julius L. v. Rudolphi  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Maj. Georg W. v Lettow  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - I Bat, 1st Wpr. Inft. Regt Maj. v. Imbrecht  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - I Bat, 2nd Wpr. Inft. Regt Maj. Friedrich E. v. Loebell

\- - - - - - - - - - Inft. Regt. Nr. 6 Maj. Arwed K. v. Carnall  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Fus. Bat, 2nd Sch. Inft. Regt Maj. Karl G. S. v. Lessel  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - II Bat, 2nd Sch. Inft. Regt Maj. Karl Heinriich v. Ziemietzi (Graf Reichenbach ?)  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - II Bat, 1st Sch. Inft. Regt Maj. v. Happe

\- - - - - - - - - - Opr. Jager Bat. Maj. Vollmar K. F. v._Clausewitz  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - attached to Bat. 1st 3lb Bttr. Pr. Art. Brigade Uffz. Staffehl (one 3-lbr)

\- - - - - Cavalry - Commander Gen.-Lt. Friedrich E. v. Massenbach  
\- - - - - - - - - - General Staff Maj. Ludwig E. C. v. Kyckpusch (Genstab.)  
\- - - - - - - - - - Adjutants  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Rittm. Folgersberg  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Pr. Lt. Dedenroth (Genstab.)  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Pr. Lt. Kanitz (Genstab.)

\- - - - - - - - - - 1st Brigade - Commander Obst. Wilhelm Jeannert

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 1st Combined Dragoner-Regt. Maj. Karl A. W. v. Treskow ( D-Regt.)

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Litth. Dragoner-Regt.  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 2nd Sqdrn. Maj. v. Kameke  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 4th Sqdrn. St. Rittm. Dresler

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 2nd Westpr. Dragoner-Regt Maj. Ernst T. v. Eicke  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 1st sqdrn. Maj. v. Manstein  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 2nd sqdrn Maj. Friedrich Frhr. v. Stiern

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 2nd Combined Dragoner-Regt. Obstlt. Alexander G. L. M. M. v. Wahlen-Jurgass (B. D. R.)

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 1st Westpr. Dragoner-Regt.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 1st sqdrn. Rittm. Karl Weiss  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 3rd sqdrn. Rittm. Ernst L. B. v. Printz

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 3rd Combined Hussaren-Regt. Maj. Ernest T. v. Eicke (2 Wp. H. Regt.)

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 1st. Schles. Hussaren-Regt.  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 1st sqdrn. St. Rittm. Friedrich A. Kehler  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 3rd sqdrn. St. Rittm. Muller

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 2nd Schles. Hussaren-Regt  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 1st sqdrn Maj. Johann H. v. Schill  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 2nd sqdrn

\- - - - - **Corps Artillery** Commander Major Johann H. v. Schmidt

\- - - - - - - - - - Foot Artillery: Commander Maj. Joh. Friedr. v. Fiebig (I)  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 6lb Foot Battery No. 1: Pr.-Kapit. Huet (9th Ft. Comp., Pr. Brig.)  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 6lb Foot Battery No. 2: Stabs-Kapit. Wegner (6th Ft. Comp., Pr. Brig.)  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 6lb Foot Battery No. 3: Stabs-Kapit. Ziegler (8th Ft. Comp., Pr. Brig.)  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 6lb Foot Battery No. 4: Pr.-Kapit. Ludwig (Brand.) (5th Ft. Comp., Pr. Brig.)  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 12lb half Battery: Pr.-Kapit. v. Roszynski (12th Ft. Comp., Schl. Brig.)

\- - - - - - - - - - Horse Artillery: Commander Maj. Gustav v. Feibig (II)  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 1st Horse Battery: Stabs-Kapit. Johann K. L. v. Zincken (1st H. Comp., Pr. Brig.)  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 2nd Horse Battery: Pr.-Kapit. Georg W. v. Rentzell (2nd H. Comp. Pr., Brig.)  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 3rd Horse Battery: . v. Graumann (3rd H. Comp., Pr. Brig.)

\- - - - - - - - - - Artillery Park:

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Park (Munitions) columns:  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - No. 1 Sec.-Lieut. Schliew  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - No. 2 Sec.-Lieut. Herrmann  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - No. 3 Prem.-Lieut. Barenkampff  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - No. 4 Pr.-Kapit. Meyer (4th Ft. Comp., Pr. Brig.)  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - No. 5 Sec.-Lieut. v. Hertig I (Brand) (8th Ft. Comp., Brand. Brig.)

* * *

**\- - - ****ORDER**** OF BATTLE OF THE WEST FLANK**** \- - -**

_Late August to September, 1812_

* * *

**II INFANTRY CORPS**

Total of ~15,500 men, ~3,600 cavalry, and 86 guns.

**Commander-in-chief: Maréchal de l'Empire Marquis Laurent de Gouvion Saint-Cyr**

**6th Division: **GdD Legrand

\- - - - - Brigade: Albert  
\- - - - - - - - - - 26th Light Infantry Regiment 4 Bns artillery co. (2-3pdrs)

\- - - - - Brigade: Moreau  
\- - - - - - - - - - 56th Line Infantry Regiment 4 Bns artillery co. (2-3pdrs)  
\- - - - - - - - - - 19th Line Infantry Regiment 4 Bns artillery co. (2-3pdrs)  
\- - - - - - - - - - 128th Line Inf. Regiment (Hanseatic) 2 Bns art co. (2-3pdrs)

\- - - - - "Brigade": Pamplona  
\- - - - - - - - - - 3rd Portuguese Legion Inf. Reg. 2 Bns art. Co. (2-3pdrs)

\- - - - - Artillery:  
\- - - - - - - - - - 11/5th Foot Artillery 6-6pdrs 2 How  
\- - - - - - - - - - 6/3rd Horse Artillery 4-6pdrs 2 How

**8th Division:** GdD Maison

\- - - - - Brigade: Viviès  
\- - - - - - - - - - 11th Light Infantry Regiment 4 Bns artillery co. (4-3pdrs)  
\- - - - - - - - - - 2nd Line Infantry Regiment 5 Bns artillery co. (4-3pdrs)  
\- - - - - - - - - - 37th Line Infantry Regiment 4 Bns artillery co. (4-3pdrs)  
\- - - - - - - - - - 124th Line Inf. Regiment (Dutch) 3 Bns artillery co. (2-3pdrs)

\- - - - - Artillery:  
\- - - - - - - - - - 15/5th Foot Artillery 6-6pdrs 2 How  
\- - - - - - - - - - 1/3rd Horse Artillery 4-6pdrs 2 How

**9th Division:** GdD Merle

\- - - - - Brigade: Candras  
\- - - - - - - - - - 1st Swiss Line Regiment 2 Bns artillery co. (2-3pdrs)  
\- - - - - - - - - - 2nd Swiss Line Regiment 3 Bns artillery co. (2-3pdrs)

\- - - - - Brigade: Amey  
\- - - - - - - - - - 3rd Provisional Croatian Regiment 2 Bns art. co. (2-3pdrs)  
\- - - - - - - - - - 4th Swiss Line Regiment 3 Bns artillery co. (2-3pdrs)

\- - - - - Brigade: Coutard  
\- - - - - - - - - - 3rd Swiss Line Regiment 3 Bns artillery co. (2-3pdrs)  
\- - - - - - - - - - 123rd Line Inf. Regiment (Dutch) 3 Bns art. Co. (2-3pdrs)

\- - - - - Artillery:  
\- - - - - - - - - - 4/7th Foot Artillery 6-6pdrs 2 How  
\- - - - - - - - - - 5/2nd Horse Artillery 4-6pdrs 2 How

**Light Cavalry**

\- - - - - 5th Light Brigade: Castex  
\- - - - - - - - - - 23rd Chasseurs à cheval Regiment (4 sq.)  
\- - - - - - - - - - 24th Chasseurs à cheval Regiment (4 sq.)

\- - - - - 6th Light Brigade: Corbineau  
\- - - - - - - - - - 7th Chasseurs à cheval Regiment (2 sq.)  
\- - - - - - - - - - 20th Chasseurs à cheval Regiment (2 sq.)  
\- - - - - - - - - - 8th Chevau-légers Regiment (4 sq.)

**3rd Cuirassiers Division:** GdD Doumerc

\- - - - - 1st Brigade: Berkheim  
\- - - - - - - - - - 4th Cuirassiers 4 sq.

\- - - - - 2nd Brigade: Lhéritier  
\- - - - - - - - - - 7th Cuirassiers 4 sq.

\- - - - - 3rd Brigade: Doullembourg  
\- - - - - - - - - - 14th Cuirassiers (ex-Dutch) 4 sq.  
\- - - - - - - - - - 3rd Chevau-légers Regiment 1 sq.

Artillery  
\- - - - - 1/6th Horse Artillery 4-6pdrs 2 How  
\- - - - - 3/6th Horse Artillery 4-6pdrs 2 How

**Reserve Artillery **

\- - - - - 21/9th Foot Artillery 6-12pdrs 2 How  
\- - - - - 22/9th Foot Artillery 6-12pdrs 2 How

* * *

**VI INFANTRY CORPS  
_The Bavarian Corps_  
**

Total of 7,300 men and 32 guns

**Commander-in-chief: ****Karl** **Philipp Josef von Wrede**

**19th Division:** Vincenti

\- - - - - Brigade: von Ströhl  
\- - - - - - - - - - 1st Light Battalion  
\- - - - - - - - - - 6th Light Battalion  
\- - - - - - - - - - 1st Line Infantry Regiment König  
\- - - - - - - - - - 9th Line Infantry Regiment Isemburg

\- - - - - Brigade: von Zollern  
\- - - - - - - - - - 3rd Light Battalion  
\- - - - - - - - - - 4th Line Infantry Regiment Sachsen-Hildburghausen  
\- - - - - - - - - - 10th Line Infantry Regiment Junker  
\- - - - - - - - - - 8th Line Infantry Regiment Herzog Pius.

\- - - - - Artillery: Major von Lamey  
\- - - - - - - - - - Light Battery #3 (6 pdr) (Halder) 4-6pdrs 2 How  
\- - - - - - - - - - Foot Battery #11 (6 pdr) (Brack) 4-6pdrs 2 How  
\- - - - - - - - - - Foot Battery #6 (12 pdr) (Rois) 4-12pdrs 2 How

**20th Division: **Beckers

\- - - - - Brigade: Oberst Spauer  
\- - - - - - - - - - 2nd Light Battalion 322 inf. 244 inf.  
\- - - - - - - - - - 2nd Line Infantry Regiment Kronprinz 591 inf. 478 inf.  
\- - - - - - - - - - 6th Line Infantry Regiment Herzog Wilhelm 771 inf. 628 inf.

\- - - - - Brigade: Oberst Maillot  
\- - - - - - - - - - 4th Light Battalion 241 inf. 181 inf.  
\- - - - - - - - - - 3rd Line Infantry Regiment Prinz Carl 494 inf. 395 inf.  
\- - - - - - - - - - 7th Line Infantry Regiment Löwenstein 469 inf. 357 inf.

\- - - - - Brigade: Major Flad  
\- - - - - - - - - - 5th Light Battalion 300 inf. 239 inf.  
\- - - - - - - - - - 5th Line Infantry Regiment Preysing 694 inf. 415 inf.  
\- - - - - - - - - - 11th Line Infantry Regiment Kinkel 672 inf. 402 inf.

\- - - - - Artillery: von Zoller  
\- - - - - - - - - - Light Battery #2 (6 pdr) (Gotthard) 4-6pdrs 2 How  
\- - - - - - - - - - Light Battery #4 (6 pdr) (Gravenreuth) 4-6pdrs 2 How  
\- - - - - - - - - - Foot Battery #5 (6 pdr) (Ulmer) 4-6pdrs 2 How  
\- - - - - - - - - - Foot Battery #8 (6 pdr) (Hoffstetten) 4-6pdrs 2 How  
\- - - - - - - - - - Foot Battery #4 (12 pdr) (Berchem) 4-12pdrs 2 How

* * *

**IX INFANTRY CORPS**

Total of ~20,000 men, 1,400 cavalry, and 50 guns.

**Commander-in-chief: Maréchal de l'Empire ****Claude Victor-Perrin**, **First Duc de Belluno**

**12th Division:** Partouneaux

\- - - - - Br. Billard  
\- - - - - - - - - - 4/10th French Light Infantry Regiment 740 men  
\- - - - - - - - - - 29th French Light Inf. Regiment (4 Bns.) artillery co. (2-3pdrs)

\- - - - - Br. Blanmont  
\- - - - - - - - - - Provisional Regiment (4/36th, 4/51st et 4/55th Line)  
\- - - - - - - - - - 125th French (Dutch) Line Inf. Reg. (3 Bns.) art. co. (2-3pdrs)

\- - - - - Br. Camus  
\- - - - - - - - - - 44th French Line Infantry Regiment (2 Bns.: 3rd 4th)  
\- - - - - - - - - - 126th French (Dutch) Line Inf. Reg. (4 Bns.) art. co. (2-3pdrs)

\- - - - - Artillery  
\- - - - - - - - - - 20/5th Foot Artillery 6-6pdrs 2 How  
\- - - - - - - - - - 5/7th Horse Artillery 4-6pdrs 2 How

**26th Division:** Daendels

\- - - - - Br. Damas  
\- - - - - - - - - - 1st Berg Line Infantry Regiment (2 Bns.)  
\- - - - - - - - - - 2nd Berg Line Infantry Regiment (2 Bns.)  
\- - - - - - - - - - 3rd Berg Line Infantry Regiment (2 Bns.)  
\- - - - - - - - - - 4th Berg Line Infantry Regiment (2 Bns.)

\- - - - - Br. Count von Hochberg  
\- - - - - - - - - - 1st Baden Line Infantry Regiment (2 Bns.)  
\- - - - - - - - - - 3rd Baden Line Infantry Regiment (2 Bns.)  
\- - - - - - - - - - 1st Baden Jäger Battalion

\- - - - - Artillery  
\- - - - - - - - - - Baden Foot Battery (6pdrs) 3-6pdrs 3 How  
\- - - - - - - - - - Berg Foot Battery (8pdrs) 6-8pdrs 2 How

**28th Division:** Girard

\- - - - - Polish Brigade Ouviller  
\- - - - - - - - - - 4th Polish Infantry Regiment (2 Bns.) artillery co. (2-3pdrs)  
\- - - - - - - - - - 7th Polish Infantry Regiment (2 Bns.) artillery co. (2-3pdrs)  
\- - - - - - - - - - 9th Polish Infantry Regiment (2 Bns.) artillery co. (2-3pdrs)

\- - - - - Saxon Brigade de Villiers  
\- - - - - - - - - - Saxon Regiment von Low (2 Bns.) art. co. (2-4pdrs)  
\- - - - - - - - - - Saxon Regiment von Rechten (2 Bns.) art. co. (2-4pdrs)

\- - - - - Artillery  
\- - - - - - - - - - Polish Foot Battery 8-6pdrs  
\- - - - - - - - - - Saxon Foot Battery? 4-6pdrs 2 How

**Light Cavalry** **Division: **Fournier-Sarlovèze

\- - - - - 31st Light Cav. Br. Fournier  
\- - - - - - - - - - Baden Hussars (4 Sq.)  
\- - - - - - - - - - Saxon Chevau-legers Regiment Prinz Johann (4 Sq.)

\- - - - - 30th Light Cav. Br. Delaitre  
\- - - - - - - - - - 2nd Lancers of Berg (4 Sq.)  
\- - - - - - - - - - Garde Chevau-legers of Hessen-Darmstadt (4 Sq.)

\- - - - - Artillery (130 men)  
\- - - - - - - - - - Baden half Horse Battery (6pdrs)  
\- - - - - - - - - - 2-6pdrs 2 How Berg Horse Battery (4pdrs) 6- 4pdrs

\- - - - - **5th light cavalry brigade: Castex**

\- - - - - - - - - - 23rd Chasseurs à cheval  
\- - - - - - - - - - 24th Chasseurs à cheval

* * *

**\- - - ****ORDER**** OF BATTLE OF THE XI INFANTRY CORPS**** \- - -**

Total of ~50,000 men.

**Commander-in-chief: Maréchal de l'Empire Charles Pierre François Augereau, 1st Duc de Castiglione**

**30th Infantry Division:** Général de division Étienne Heudelet de Bierre

\- - - - - 1st Provisional Demi-Brigade  
\- - - - - - - - - - 2nd Light Infantry Regiment, 4th Battalion  
\- - - - - - - - - - 4th Light Infantry Regiment, 4th Battalion  
\- - - - - - - - - - 17th Light Infantry Regiment, 4th Battalion

\- - - - - 6th Provisional Demi-Brigade  
\- - - - - - - - - - 16th Light Infantry Regiment, 4th Battalion  
\- - - - - - - - - - 21st Light Infantry Regiment, 4th Battalion  
\- - - - - - - - - - 28th Light Infantry Regiment, 4th Battalion  
\- - - - - - - - - - 28th Line Infantry Regiment, 1st Battalion  
\- - - - - - - - - - 43rd Line Infantry Regiment, two companies  
\- - - - - - - - - - 65th Line Infantry Regiment, one company

\- - - - - 7th Provisional Demi-Brigade  
\- - - - - - - - - - 8th Line Infantry Regiment, 4th Battalion  
\- - - - - - - - - - 14th Line Infantry Regiment, 4th Battalion

\- - - - - - - - - - 94th Line Infantry Regiment, 4th Battalion

\- - - - - 8th Provisional Demi-Brigade  
\- - - - - - - - - - 54th Line Infantry Regiment, 4th Battalion  
\- - - - - - - - - - 88th Line Infantry Regiment, 4th Battalion  
\- - - - - - - - - - 95th Line Infantry Regiment, 4th Battalion  
\- - - - - - - - - - 128th Line Infantry Regiment, 3rd Battalion

\- - - - - 9th Provisional Demi-Brigade  
\- - - - - - - - - - 24th Line Infantry Regiment, 4th Battalion  
\- - - - - - - - - - 45th Line Infantry Regiment, 4th Battalion  
\- - - - - - - - - - 59th Line Infantry Regiment, 4th Battalion  
\- - - - - - - - - - 127th Line Infantry Regiment, 3rd Battalion

\- - - - - 17th Provisional Demi-Brigade  
\- - - - - - - - - - 6th Light Infantry Regiment, 4th Battalion  
\- - - - - - - - - - 25th Light Infantry Regiment, 4th Battalion 39th  
\- - - - - - - - - - Line Infantry Regiment, 4th Battalion

**31st Infantry Division:** Général de division Joseph Lagrange

\- - - - - 10th Provisional Demi-Brigade  
\- - - - - - - - - - 27th Line Infantry Regiment, 4th Battalion  
\- - - - - - - - - - 63rd Line Infantry Regiment, 4th Battalion  
\- - - - - - - - - - 76th Line Infantry Regiment, 4th Battalion  
\- - - - - - - - - - 96th Line Infantry Regiment, 4th Battalion

\- - - - - 11th Provisional Demi-Brigade  
\- - - - - - - - - - 27th Light Infantry Regiment, 4th Battalion  
\- - - - - - - - - - 50th Line Infantry Regiment, 4th Battalion  
\- - - - - - - - - - 2nd _Méditerranée_ Regiment, 3rd Battalion

\- - - - - 12th Provisional Demi-Brigade  
\- - - - - - - - - - 123rd Line Infantry Regiment, 3rd Battalion  
\- - - - - - - - - - 124th Line Infantry Regiment, 4th Battalion  
\- - - - - - - - - - 125th Line Infantry Regiment, 4th Battalion  
\- - - - - - - - - - 129th Line Infantry Regiment, 4th Battalion

\- - - - - 13th Provisional Demi-Brigade  
\- - - - - - - - - - 5th Line Infantry Regiment, 4th Battalion  
\- - - - - - - - - - 11th Line Infantry Regiment, 4th Battalion  
\- - - - - - - - - - 79th Line Infantry Regiment, 4th Battalion

**32nd Infantry Division:** Général de division Pierre François Joseph Durutte

\- - - - - Brigades: unknown  
\- - - - - - - - - - _Belle-Isle_ Regiment, 2nd, 3rd and 4th Battalions  
\- - - - - - - - - - _Isle de Ré_ Regiment, 2nd, 3rd and 4th Battalions  
\- - - - - - - - - - _Walcheren_ Regiment, 2nd, 3rd and 4th Battalions  
\- - - - - - - - - - 1st _Méditerranée_ Regiment, 1st and 2nd Battalions  
\- - - - - - - - - - 2nd _Méditerranée_ Regiment, 1st, 2nd and 4th Battalions

**33rd Infantry Division:** Général de brigade François Détrés

\- - - - - 1st Brigade: Neapolitans  
\- - - - - - - - - - _Royal Calabrian_ Regiment  
\- - - - - - - - - - _Naples_ Regiment  
\- - - - - - - - - - Marine Battalion

\- - - - - 2nd Brigade: Neapolitans  
\- - - - - - - - - - _Prince Lucien_ Regiment  
\- - - - - - - - - - _Garde Vélites_ Regiment

**34th Infantry Division:** Général de division Charles Antoine Morand

\- - - - - 1st Brigade:  
\- - - - - - - - - - 3rd Line Infantry Regiment, 4th Battalion  
\- - - - - - - - - - 29th Line Infantry Regiment, 3rd and 4th Battalions  
\- - - - - - - - - - 105th Line Infantry Regiment, 4th Battalion  
\- - - - - - - - - - 113th Line Infantry Regiment, 3rd and 4th Battalions

\- - - - - 2nd Brigade:  
\- - - - - - - - - - 4th Westphalian Infantry Regiment  
\- - - - - - - - - - Hessian Light Infantry Regiment  
\- - - - - - - - - - 4th Ducal Saxon Infantry Regiment, 4th Battalion

* * *

**\- - - ORDER**** OF BATTLE OF THE EAST FLANK**** \- - -**

* * *

**VII CORPS  
_The Saxon Army_**

**Commander:** **Général de division Jean Reynier**

\- - - - - Aides de camp: Majors Venneville, Charlet, Lt. Vintimille

\- - - - - - - - - - Adjutant-Commandant: Gressot  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Aides de camp: Capitaines Gaares, Grandmaison,D'Esclingna

\- - - - - - - - - - Chief of Staff: Oberst von Langenau (ADCs Majors StUnzer, Aster, von Koppenfele  
\- - - - - - - - - - OC Artillery: Oberstlieutenant von Hoyer  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Aides de camp: Lt. Blassman, Sous Lt. Schoess  
\- - - - - - - - - - OC Engineers: Major Bruley  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Aides: de camp Kapitin Geiss, Lt. Erhadt

\- - - - - - - - - - Acting Intendant: Oberst von Ryusel  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Aides de camp Kapitins von Cerrini von Watzdorf

**21st Division:** Generallieutenant von Lecoq  
\- - - - - ADCs Lt. von Eingildel, Sous Lt. von Lutzerode  
\- - - - - - - - - - OC lst Brigade: Generalmajor von Staindel (ADCs Lts. von Doering, von Senfet)  
\- - - - - - - - - - OC 2nd Brigade: Generalmajor von Nostitz (ADCs Lt. von Gotz, Sous Lt. Theime)  
\- - - - - - - - - - Chief of Staff, 21st Division: Oblerat von Ryseel  
\- - - - - - - - - - OC Division Artillery: Major von Groanman (ADC Lt. Vogel)

\- - - - - 1st Brigade (Generalmajor Von Steindel)  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Von Liebenau Grenadier Battalion  
\- - - - - - - - - - Prinz Friedrich August (Oberst von Bruchewsky)  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 1st Battalion  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 2nd Battalion  
\- - - - - - - - - - Prinz Clemens (Oberst von Mellentin)  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 1st Battalion  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 2nd Battalion

\- - - - - 2nd Brigade (Generalmajor von Nostitz)  
\- - - - - - - - - - Prinz Anton (Oberst von Ryssel)  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 1st Battalion  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 2nd Battalion  
\- - - - - - - - - - 1st Light Infantry (Oberst von Egidy)  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 1st Battalion  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 2nd Battalion

\- - - - - Divisional Artillery (Major von Grossman)  
\- - - - - - - - - - 1st Foot Battery (Hauptmann von Brause)  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 4 6-pounder cannon  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 2 8-pounder howitzers  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 4 6-pounder caissons  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 2 8-pounder caissons  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 1 forge  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 1 spares caissons  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 1 tools caisson  
\- - - - - - - - - - Detachment of Train (1 Company)  
\- - - - - - - - - - Regimental Artillery  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 12 4-pounder cannon and caissons  
\- - - - - - - - - - Divisional Park  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 1 spare 6-pounder carriage  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 1 spare 8-pounder carriage  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 2 8-pounder howitzer caissons  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 15 infantry caissons  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 2 cavalry caissons  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 1 spares caisson  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 1 ambulance wagon  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 1 administrative wagon  
\- - - - - - - - - - Pioneer Company (Ploedterl)

**22nd Division**: Generallicutenant von Funck  
\- - - - - ADCs Lts. von Schulenberg, von Wolfersdorf  
\- - - - - - - - - - OC 1st Brigade: Generalmajor von Klengel (ADCs Sous Lt. Aste von Heintz)  
\- - - - - - - - - - OC 2nd Brigade: Generalmajor von Sahr (ADCs Lts. von Kommerstadt, von Brause)  
\- - - - - - - - - - Chief of Staff, 22nd Division: Oberstlieutenant von Zezschwitz (ADCs Kapitins von Fabrice, von Langerau)  
\- - - - - - - - - - OC Division Artillery: Major Auenmuller  
\- - - - - - - - - - OC Corps Cavalry: Generalmajor von Gablenz (ADCs Lts. von Kohjsharr, Liebeskind)  
\- - - - - - - - - - OC Medical Services: Raschig

\- - - - - 1st Brigade (Generalmajor Von Klengel)  
\- - - - - - - - - - Eychelburg Grenadier Battalion (Von Brause)  
\- - - - - - - - - - König (Oberst von Gophadt)  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 1st Battalion  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 2nd Battalion  
\- - - - - - - - - - Niesemeuschel (Oberst von Vogel)  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 1st Battalion  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 2nd Battalion

\- - - - - 2nd Brigade (Generalmajor von Sahr)  
\- - - - - - - - - - Von Anger Grenadier Battalion  
\- - - - - - - - - - Von Spiegel Grenadier Battalion  
\- - - - - - - - - - 2nd Light Infantry (Oberst Tettenborn)  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 1st Battalion  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 2nd Battalion  
\- - - - - - - - - - 1st Light Infantry (Oberst von Egidy)  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 1st Battalion  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 2nd Battalion

\- - - - - Divisional Artillery (Major Auenmuller)  
\- - - - - - - - - - 3rd Foot Battery (Hauptmann Bonniot)  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 4 6-pounder cannon  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 2 8-pounder howitzers  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 4 6-pounder caissons  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 2 8-pounder caissons  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 1 forge  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 1 spares caisson  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 1 tools caisson  
\- - - - - - - - - - Detachment of Train (1 Company)  
\- - - - - - - - - - Regimental Artillery  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 8 4-pounder cannon and caissons  
\- - - - - - - - - - Divisional Park  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - 1 spare 6-pounder carriage  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 1 spare 8-pounder carriage  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 2 8-pounder howitzer caissons  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 4 6-pounder caissons  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 15 infantry caissons  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 2 cavalry caissons  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 1 spares caisson  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 1 ambulance wagon  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 1 administrative wagon

**23rd Light Cavalry Brigade:** Generalmajor von Gablenz

\- - - - - Prinz Clemens (Oberstlieutenant von Zezschwitz) (4 sq.)

\- - - - - Polenz (Oberst von Hann) (4 sq.)

\- - - - - Hussars (Oberst von Engel) (8 sq.)

\- - - - - 1st Horse Battery (Major von Roth)  
\- - - - - - - - - - 4 6-pounder cannon  
\- - - - - - - - - - 2 8 pounder howitzers  
\- - - - - - - - - - attached caissons

\- - - - - Detachment of Train

* * *

**AUSTRIAN CORPS**

Total of ~34,000 men.

**Commander-in-chief: Feldmarschall-Leutnant Karl Philipp, Fürst zu Schwarzenberg, Herzog von Krumau**

**Cavalry Division:** Feldmarschalleutnant Frimont

\- - - - - (Prinz Hohenzollern) Brigade: Generalmajor Schmelzer  
\- - - - - - - - - - Hohenzollern Chevauxleger Regiment 6 Squadrons  
\- - - - - - - - - - O'Reilly Chevauxleger Regiment 6 Squadrons  
\- - - - - - - - - - Reisch Dragoon Regiment 4 Squadrons

\- - - - - 2nd Brigade: Generalmajor Frolich  
\- - - - - - - - - - Kaiser Hussar Regiment 6 Squadrons  
\- - - - - - - - - - Hesse-Homberg Hussar Regiment 6 Squadrons

**1st Division:** Feldmarschalleutnant Bianchi

\- - - - - 1st Brigade: Generalmajor Hesse-Homberg  
\- - - - - - - - - - Hiller Infantry Regiment 2 Inf Battalions  
\- - - - - - - - - - Colloredo-Mansfeld Infantry Regiment 2 Inf Battalions

\- - - - - 2nd Brigade: Generalmajor Lilenberg  
\- - - - - - - - - - Simbschen Infantry Regiment 2 Inf Battalions  
\- - - - - - - - - - Alvinzy Infantry Regiment 2 Inf Battalions

\- - - - - 3rd Brigade: Generalmajor Prinz Phillip  
\- - - - - - - - - - Kirschbetter Grenadier Battalion 1 Inf Battalion  
\- - - - - - - - - - Brezinski Grenadier Battalion 1 Inf Battalion

**2nd Division:** Feldmarschalleutnant Siegenthal

\- - - - - 1st Brigade: Generalmajor Mayer (Mohr)  
\- - - - - - - - - - Czatoryski Infantry Regiment 2 Inf Battalions  
\- - - - - - - - - - Prinz de Ligne Infantry Regiment 2 Inf Battalions

\- - - - - 2nd Brigade: Generalmajor Bolza  
\- - - - - - - - - - Warasdiner Grenz Regiment 2 Inf Battalions  
\- - - - - - - - - - Jager Battalion #7 4 Inf Companies

\- - - - - 3rd Brigade: Generalmajor Lichtenstein  
\- - - - - - - - - - Sottulinski Infantry Regiment 2 Inf Battalions  
\- - - - - - - - - - Davidovich Infantry Regiment 2 Inf Battalions  
\- - - - - - - - - - Division: Feldmarschalleutnant Trautenberg

\- - - - - 4th Brigade: Generalmajor Pflacher  
\- - - - - - - - - - Jager Battalion #5 4 Inf Companies  
\- - - - - - - - - - St. Georg Grenz Regiment 1 Inf Battalions

\- - - - - 5th Brigade: Generalmajor Mayer  
\- - - - - - - - - - Wurzburg Infantry Regiment 4 Inf Battalions

**Corps Artillery:**

\- - - - - Divisional Artillery: 3 Foot Batteries (8-6pdrs each)

\- - - - - Corps Reserve:  
\- - - - - - - - - - 4 Foot Companies (4-6pdrs 2 How each)  
\- - - - - - - - - - 1 Foot Battery (6-3pdrs)  
\- - - - - - - - - - 1 Foot Battery (6-12pdrs)  
\- - - - - - - - - - 3 Pioneer Companies  
\- - - - - - - - - - 1 Pontoonier Company

\- - - - - Artillery Train

* * *

**\- - - ****NATIONALITIES REPRESENTED IN THE FRENCH GREAT ARMY**** \- - -**

\- - - - - Troops from the French Empire  
\- - - - - - - - - - Dutch from annexed Kingdom of Holland (Du)  
\- - - - - - - - - - Flemish and Walloon from annexed Belgium territories  
\- - - - - - - - - - Germans from annexed North Germany and left bank of the Rhine River (Ge)  
\- - - - - - - - - - Italians from annexed Piedmont, Liguria, Tuscany, Parma and Rome (It)

\- - - - - Poles (Po)  
\- - - - - - - - - - Polish from Duchy of Warsaw  
\- - - - - - - - - - Polish National Guard, depot companies and garrisons in defence of Duchy of Warsaw  
\- - - - - - - - - - Polish in French service (Vistula Legion, 8th Chevauleger-Lancer, 1st and 3rd Guard Chevauleger-Lancer)  
\- - - - - - - - - - Newly formed regiments during campaign in Lithuania

\- - - - - Germans from Rhine Confederation  
\- - - - - - - - - - Bavarians (Bv)  
\- - - - - - - - - - Saxons (Sx)  
\- - - - - - - - - - Westphalians (We)  
\- - - - - - - - - - Württemberg (Wu)  
\- - - - - - - - - - Baden (Ba)  
\- - - - - - - - - - Berg (Bg)  
\- - - - - - - - - - Hesse (He)  
\- - - - - - - - - - other members of Rhine Confederation

\- - - - - Italians from Napoleonic Kingdom of Italy (It)

\- - - - - Neapolitans, majority never went to Russia, part garrisoned in Danzig, part were sent back to Naples (Ne)

\- - - - - Swiss (Sw)

\- - - - - Spanish (Sp)

\- - - - - Croats (Cr)

\- - - - - Portuguese (Pt)

\- - - - - Illyrian, Dalmatian and Mediterranean minorities (Il)

\- - - - - Prussians (Pr)  
\- - - - - - - - - - Composed Prussian Germans, but also some Polish from Silesia, West and East Prussia

\- - - - - Austrian Corps under Schwarzenberg. (Au) This corps consisted of several nationalities:  
\- - - - - - - - - - Polish and Ruthenian-Ukrainian from Galicia  
\- - - - - - - - - - Bohemians and Moravians Czechs  
\- - - - - - - - - - Croats  
\- - - - - - - - - - German Austrians  
\- - - - - - - - - - Hungarians, Slovaks, Serbs, Romanians, Ruthenian-Ukrainian


	3. Chapter 1

**AN: Finally, the first chapter to the story. It has been indeed months since the last update, and for that, I apologize. Enjoy!**

**And, as for the disclaimer: I do not own the Napoleonic Wars, Game of Thrones, or A Song of Ice and Fire.**

* * *

**\- - - CHAPTER I - - -**

**A Brave New World**

* * *

**JÉRÔME I**

_Palace of Napoleonshöhe, Cassel, Kingdom of Westphalia, September of 1812_

A figure stalked, swimming in the irradiating rays of light from the noon sun, high in the sky. The weather has been an improvement since his arrival. And unlike that day, where the clouds were overcast, descending from the heavens unto his realm like a thick blanket of gloom, today had been clear. Now, his pathway arched, turning from corner to corner, as he made his strut across the gilded and polished halls, with chandeliers of intricate designs and glass crystals, and of tall, paned glassware set upon the walls, in which the light pooled inwards. Marble walls and artful stonework, the finest of cloths for the curtains, and palisades that were of recent renovation. Grandiose paintings of the king, along with his queen, were hung from the halls and staircases, stroking the man's ego even further. Indeed, it was known that Cassel hosted the employ of the most prominent of French artists and painters.

Guards administered security and assured safety. Servants and maids made to maintain the luxurious trappings worked tirelessly to fulfill the wish of their masters. That is, those who paid them, and generously paid were they for their hard, arduous labor. There was good coin to be made, and to be spent.

The once Neoclassical fortress of the Hessens had been turned into the king's playground, where he and his court were held, utterly unfazed by whatever extravagance the improvements and expansion may have caused. The Head Chamberlain of the residence, Heinrich von Blumenthal, was all too happy to provide for what His Majesty requested, and he did so, making it his work as governor supervise and enforce extensive enhancements. And with the furnishings of the palace, it only became right that such wealth be reflected upon the rest of the kingdom. And soon, bridges, complexes, parks, fountains, and paved roads followed. Included in these small projects was a court theatre, for exclusive use by his administration, established near the grounds of the king's chosen home. Cassel was unequivocally transformed into culture and architecture, the first representation of the modern state and its utopian values, and a model to be used and mimicked by other German states. This enormous cultural upturn would be unmatched by any other of the confederation.

From such a high pedestal, the kingdom would surely fall harder than any.

Jérôme Bonaparte, the King of Westphalia, French Prince, and Prince of Montfort, with pride that swelled at every moment, invested his days in courtly matters. That is, if the business of governing realm mostly comprised of extravagant balls, festivals, and feasts within the confines of the Germanic castle, then it would mean as much to the Emperor's youngest brother. And now, he roamed the halls freely, as would any a man of his own household would commit to, when none can be done in the course of the day. Jérôme had left the duller and monotonous affairs of the state to his secretary and ministers.

It happened that the ruler of this small, fragmented German kingdom, seemed none the wise bothered by having done what he had. He thought only right, that he had committed himself to a righteous, honest decision, in opposing his brother and running away with court and guardsmen tailing him. Let Bonaparte the Elder, the Emperor of Europe, be with his own, and Jérôme shall keep to his realm. The King of Westphalia will do as he pleased, and he would not, could not allow the French Emperor drag him on his heels to war. To allow and be contended with the man's abuse would be weakness.

He remembered as his brother had drafted him a letter, laden and ridden with as much loathing as kin to kin can muster.

"You must be a soldier, and then a soldier, and again a soldier..." he started, his script still as horrendous as a decade ago, "...bivouac with your advance guard, be in the saddle night and day, march with your advance guard to have the latest information, or else stay in your harem. You make war like a satrap. Good God, is it from me that you have learned this? From me who, with an army of 200,000 men, am at the head of my skirmishers?"

That was but three years ago. What more were the next set of messages? What more of the hatred he has endured, the wrath that his brother wrought upon him, even if they were kin? He could not stomach it any longer. The Second War for the Polish was but the final straw of this wasteful travesty. And when, ultimately, as he did as much as he could to commit himself to a war he did not want, the Emperor replaced him for incompetence. He was furious of course, glaring at that frowning, sour-faced man called Davoust, and stormed far away. Far indeed it was, as he since crossed the entirety of Europe to find himself in the comfort of his palace. And with his harem, he rested. Jérôme would stay with his trappings.

For all his false sense of pride, Jérôme thought he held power. In truth, he does not. The existence of his kingdom relied entirely upon the generous coffers of the Empire next door, the backing and might of the French realm, that could do more than him and his court with a portion of what the kingdom spent daily. How could that be so? Perhaps it was the balls, useless as they were. Was it the lavish style of his reign, that he brought a great flowering of the arts and crafts of the barbaric Saxons? Or was it the great projects he committed his architects and chiefs to improve the lives of his people, that has been loyal to him? That thought escaped his mind. Once again, he anticipated no consequence from his desertion.

And when one takes into account, supposed that Jérôme's blindness was removed, the finances of the state were as troubled as they were, even after his return. Westphalia was gripped in agitation as a result of a national sentiment. And his ministers and secretary hid from him, for they were more corrupted than Cain himself, and turned aside an eye. They stayed silent, for their lives were too comfortable. And as Jérôme remained dubious of the fact of the situation, he neglected, and moved to find his wife.

Oh, the loyal Catharina—his beautiful, faithful wife, that was willing to turn her cheek the other way, as he familiarized himself with the curved, smooth and bodily ingenuity of other women. His mistresses he met, and he sired bastards from them, and he acted to support them in finances for their futures. He and his lawfully, wedded wife, had yet to manage an heir. And many were suspecting that the king was unfaithful. For all the problems that this posed, he continued with his sin. But, he loved his wife so, that they were happy in marriage, and enjoyed each other greatly. And for that, Catharina still kept to him, unwavering and stubborn, ignoring even the pleas of her family to return and let the whoremonger rot.

Now, he looks on, searching for his wife. Perhaps he was looking for something else. Was it morality? Was it redemption? Was it salvation from the hell he now found himself in? He ponders still, for his judgement remains clouded by his own ignorance and hubris. Though, one can hope. There is a reason as to why Jérôme had opted to skip his duties for the day.

Finally, he reached his Catharina, the Queen consort of Westphalia, as she did any woman of noble birth did in their spare time. Housed in the comfort of the common rooms, the woman supped on an afternoon snack, with a cup of coffee and some breads, cheeses, and crackers, while she busied herself with a manuscript. Her white dress challenged her pale complexions, and completed the image of a true noble woman of royal birth and relation. His arrival was of notice, and Catharina turned her head, a warm smile upon seeing her kingly husband.

"Jérôme, my dear," she greeted happily, "you are here?" It was addressed instead as a question. "Is it not that the ministers need you for your expertise? Surely, the ruler must be present to rule his kingdom."

"Never mind that, my darling. I have come to spend time with my wife. Gone for nearly half a year, and received by the realm only recently. Do I not have the right to spend my days with my own queen?" He equipped, returning her soft smile. There was a giggle. He moved closer to clasp her hands.

"Such a way with words, Jérôme. Are you sure it is appropriate that the affairs of the state is left with them? You are king after all," she followed, with worried gleam in her eyes. Jérôme waved that away with a hand.

"Let them be, for I know that men such as them are capable enough to handle my kingdom, and without my every presence being needed every second," he answered truthfully, the honest reality still unbeknownst to the King of Westphalia. "I trust them to do their duty." He grabbed a chair so that he sit with his wife. It has been a long time coming that he settle these things once and for all.

"I have seen war, Catharina," Jérôme began, as his hands climbed to caress his wife's hair, "and I fear that my brother will drag me back once again. War is not my nature. I dislike like it. I only want peace and prosperity."

Oh how he loathed war. He never had the ambitions his brother had. It was a truly bitter taste, to experience war, to see the men die, to see the amputated carcasses, empty shells, and eyes that had lost their shine. It was not his business. And, he figured, life was too short to live it sinfully, and so plagued with his machinations and spells of damnation.

He paused for a while.

"I know that I have not been faithful to you my love, and I am frightened. Frightened that I would die in this war, or the next, without returning the favor to you. Without even consummating our marriage, even if we love one another."

Another pause. He could see the eyes of his wife glass, full of even more worry.

"I fear death, Catharina, as I have not repented for my sins. I cannot forgive myself to die in the field without fixing my faults, nor do I wish to die because of war. If there is any point to this, then, I would like you to know. I want a son, Catharina. No more mistresses. No more lies. I want this all placed pass behind us." Jérôme finished. Indeed, Catharina was now in tears, her head heavy and cheeks blushed in redness. The woman jumped to kiss him, their lips linking. They would hold each other for quite a while, and then parted. The fervor of their passion still hung in the air.

"That's all I wanted to hear," she whispered, holding him tightly. "Please don't leave me again." She could feel the pain in her voice, released. Her body trembled, but relaxed and rested on his chest.

"I will not," he responded softly, even his own voice losing composure.

It would be the last he would hold his wife so, as after his confession, Jérôme slumped to the ground. His body shook and quivered in pain, and a great Light enveloping his eyes. The last he heard of his wife was a panicked, helpless yelp, calling out his name, and then everything fading rapidly into blackness.

— — x — — X — — x — —

_Somewhere in a woods, time unknown_

It took long before Jérôme had awoken. His eyes fluttered open, revealing an all too familiar scene. His eyes chanced at a pale blue sky, blocked by the crown of tall forestry and their many leaves, evergreens he had surmised. He arched his upper body, releasing grunt as he got up, himself still seated on the forest floor. It was if the king had fallen from above, crashing into the ground, and breaking bones a many. Yet, there were no fractures. Simply the lingering pain from before, when his body spasmed out of control and left him on the floor of his palace. He was so sure that he had wet himself at the time, but that was not too important at the moment. With another grunt, the King of Westphalia picked himself up from the ground, with the concept walking unfathomable at the moment. His body was still in pain.

Thus, he looked around a moment, his whereabouts unknown. For what seemed like miles, there was naught but trees as far as his eyes could see, with every bark and branch revealing more darkly stems. It was freezing, not to mention that clouds of warm air that emanated from his mouth as he took deep breaths. Jérôme's dress was not sufficient, and even so, he realized it was not as cold as before. The season was still of the fall. Why did it feel like the early onset of winter?

And then it struck his mind. Why was he in a forest, of all places? He knew well that he was in the palace, as he still felt the rugged floor from his painful trance. He should be in his quarters, tended to by his physician and nurses, while his wife was beside him, praying for his return to good health. And yet, his expectations were anything but.

He was alone, freezing in the frigid weather, and not a single iota or clue as to why he was there and where he was. Jérôme was in pain, to be sure, but not much. It was a sore that encompassed his being. He supposed he could brave it. It was not long before the palace guards notice his absence. The king was sure that search parties would be sent. It would all over soon.

And so, Jérôme caught sight of a fallen log, and took lodging there, waiting patiently for any sign of his guardsmen or anyone at all, coming to his rescue. And then, his patience ran thin.

The princely Frenchman, Corsican in blood and birth, limped across the forestry, calling out to whomever was out there. Not answer came back, except for the critters and beasts of mother nature, chattering and singing, seemingly in response to his distress. And then finally, his body took the toll, and he supported himself on a trunk. He had tired himself out.

Jérôme dropped to the forest floor, disgracing his kingly attire, tainting it with a mixture of dust, grime, and dried soil. He knew not what to do. So, he sat there. He had traveled long in his trek, and that did not do him any justice. The man resolved to stay and rest for now. Before long, his eyes closed of exhaustion, and Jérôme fell into a shallow slumber.

— — x — — X — — x — —

"Jérôme!"

The faint voice awoke him. It was Catharina, struggling, her voice frail and weak, calling to him as if he had fallen into a hole. The effeminate echoes awoke him from his descent, and rapidly, be reached out, as a Light came closer from his enclosed pupils.

"Catharina!" He called out, only to be met by the forest, the shade slightly darker from before. Precious time had passed. Weakly, he dropped his hand, his senses tuning in with the rest of the earth.

Jérôme's eyes landed on a curious bird, jet black in coat and beak, perched upon a branch close to the ground. Small black orbs floated in his direction, seemingly observing him. The crow, or perhaps even a raven, looked on without fail, even he propped himself up. It did not move, except for the occasional head turns, and did not seem too bothered when Jérôme came nearer to inspect the avian.

"You're a curious little fellow, aren't you?" Jérôme inquired to the bird. It's head angled to the side just to satiate his line of questioning. He chuckled at that.

"I don't suppose you know where the nearest sign of civilization is, bird. Will you lead me?"

The avian said nothing, as if confused, and even repulsed, that the great ape, the most advanced creature on earth, would even bother to ask the bird. Jérôme himself felt stupid to ask at all. Has the forest made him mad? Will he succumb to the insanity of isolation?

"I thought so," he surmised. He saw no further reason to continue the unnecessary conversation.

With one final look, the black bird released a screech, opening it's mighty wings, and flapping away. Now elevated well into the heights, the bird simply disappeared from sight, never to be seen again.

On the other hand, Jérôme felt trapped in this woods, with no sense of direction, nor the ability of flight for that matter. He would soon lose daylight, and he would rather not stay in the dark. He needed warmth, desperately, and some something to eat. In so far, there was nothing in the forest that looked safe enough to be edible. Before he began his trek, the Prince had caught wind of peculiar bag by the corner of his eyes. He swooped it from the ground.

The leather satchel, with a dark brown finish, several pockets, and the main pack for contents, had a moderate load. He inspected the satchel of its contents. He listed them off at the top of his head: a compass, a box of matches, a writing kit, a bundle of blank paper, binoculars, a pouch of a golden coins he only recognized as Napoleons, and a separate bag for power and lead balls. In addition to that, some food in a bunch of jars. Upon finishing his thorough inspection, he donned the satchel and happened to notice something else.

Slumped against a tree, there laid a saber of a somewhat familiar make that was sheathed, and a flintlock pistol right beside it. The pistol was nestled inside a leather holster. Of course, these he also took with him, and made the appropriate adjustments to his wares accommodate on his body. He would check them later, once he found a safer place to rest.

The forest was not safe. And so, he entrusted his chances to the uneventful journey, the lone king wandering in the woods for any sign of human society.

Jérôme's efforts would soon bear fruit, resulting in a stream of curses directed at the One Above, and then his brother the Emperor. It was his findings that he had not expected, nor was he liking it in anyway shape or form.

Emerging from the lush and dark forestry, the King of Westphalia found himself at the forefront of a decrepit, wooden village. And he, with his keen eyes, figured that was neither French nor Westphalian. Languishing to continue and hesitating to take a step forward, his stomach demanded satisfaction, and Jérôme's instincts got the better of him. With one foot after another, he approached the peculiar settlement, determined to get answers from the locals.

As he arrived, he saw the people to be filthy, as of the peasantry had been pushed back to the dark ages. Comparable are the state of the Russian people, farmers and serfs that were none too lucky to be serving their vile Slavic masters that decided to make war with his brother, dragging him their madness of blood and war. Jérôme figured they were at fault too, for the circumstances are strange, and there was not much blame to to around. He entered the village, looking as gallant as possible, patting away any vestiges of dirt and grime from his apparel, while trying to hide his limp. The pain had eased, but it was all but persistent.

The locale had started to notice him, bowing and greeting him fervently in a language that was all too familiar. English, he thought. And not the English spoken by those of noble blood, and of the courts and palaces. It was a bastardized English, similar to the growls and grunts of the more vagrant Scotsman or Irishman. As the folk gave their respects, things seemed only to have worsened. Now, more perplexed about his situation, he ignored them and he avoided to answer, for he did not how to speak the language. He understood them as clear as crystal. Damned this! He thought. This is not good!

After it seemed he escaped the suspicions of the villagers, who stole occasional glances without his knowing, realizing he wore clothing that were too foreign for a noble, Jérôme reached what looked to be one of village elders, though hopeless that he would get an answer. He doubted the man even knew France existed, with the state of disrepair the road and buildings were in.

So, he tried to communicate. Indeed, what came out of his mouth was not French.

"Excuse me, Sir," he began, in a posh accent attributed to high social prestige in the British Isles, "I am a little lost. May you help me?"

The elder had been surprised at his arrival, and observing from his accent and dress, the man quickly bowed and greeted "Milord! I did not see you there!"

Jérôme was surprised. He swore that he had spoken in French, and the man would not understand. But, to the contrary, he had spoken in the language of his brother's most hated enemy. This is not good. He tested this new found ability, despite his apprehension, fearing that he had lost the smooth, flowing and Romantic tongue of his people. This proved to be ill-conceived, as Jérôme was quick to switch between the two languages, whispering a quick merde before returning to the accursed tongue of the Anglo-Saxons.

"Don't be alarmed, Sir. I come only in askance. Provide me of my whereabouts and I shall be on my merry way," he responded, which seemed to have eased the aging man. Upon relaxing the man provided his answer.

Now introduced and familiarized with the elder whose name was Robart, the French Prince learned that he was not in some forgotten and Godforsaken hamlet in the middle of Scottish Highlands. In fact, he was nowhere near the British Isles. Rather, he was deep in a place called the "Wolfswood." The village warranted no name, for any village smaller than a town needed none, explained the elder.

"Whatever do you mean, elder?" He asked. "Do you take me for a fool? Is my brother behind this? I smell Napoleon's trickery here and I will not have it!"

The elder was confused, more so than frightened of the repercussions of an angered highborn. "I tell you now, milord, we are simply south of the Wolfswood. I know not of this brother of yours!"

He was furious. What was this convoluted trickery? It was a farce if he ever saw one. If the old man was going to play by his brother's little game, so be it. Jérôme will just have to play along, until the _Emperor_ reveals himself and makes an end to this outrage.

Visibly, he sighed. "I hear you, man. I hear. I still find myself, lost. What is the name of this village, if I may ask?"

The elder thought for a minute. It was clear, from the length at which the man pondered around the question, that a place as decrepit as this barely deserved a name. "You'll be sorely disappointed, milord. The village has no name. We just call it... well... the village. I doubt we're even on a map." That was followed by a weak chuckle. Jérôme simply glared and the man shut himself up.

Soothing his temples when another migraine threatened him, Jérôme breathed deeply. With a release, he asked to be directed to the nearest location where there were, at least, some iota or form of authority. Happily, the man provided a response.

"Torrhen's Square is the closest, milord. Just south of the Wolfswood. No use getting there on foot. Tens of leagues of frontier lies between us and them. Yes, you'll need a horse."

"Any idea where I might get a horse? Any stables around here?" Jérôme inquired.

"No, milord. We have naught but beasts of burden and little coin to spare. The summer is long, but the wolves have not been kind to us." The elder paused. "We do have a mule 'round the back."

Jérôme was almost offended, and seeing this, the elder quickly countered. "I meant well, milord. We are but humble folk. Not much goes 'round this parts, but the occasional collector from the Lords. Sometimes, we get lucky when a man and his wares wonder."

"Best we discuss this inside. Is that your home?" Jérôme inquired, gesturing at the wooden structure behind them. The man gave a nod.

"It ain't much, milord, but it's still home. Been shelterin' me family for ages now. Now, they're off with their own wives and husbands. The wife's tending to our linen by the stream."

"Mind if we step inside for a moment? There's some business I'd like to discuss with you," Jérôme responded. The old man agreed and escorted him inside.

The Prince found the interior a tad better. A little cleaner at that, compared to the pigsty that was the outside.

"Be welcome, milord. My home is yours, as it is mine. Please, take a seat."

And finally, when they were settled on individual chairs by the table side, the Prince revealed his intentions. His effects were resting by.

"I'd like to purchase your mule. I hope to reach this Tohrren's Square. Hopefully they will have more answers."

Jérôme reached into his pockets, fumbling for some coin, having forgotten the pouch of monies from before. His mind was not at that at the moment. He came up with a few Napoléons, each numbering to a hundred francs in value. He kept these for his personal expenses, when oft, he wondered the streets of Kassel with his wife, or, painfully as he remembered, when he entertained his mistresses. Truthfully, he did not need them as Prince, but with his father's history of losing the family fortune, he saw to his mother's suffering and resolved to keep extra funds on his person. And yet, he still couldn't figure out why he spent carelessly. That thought eventually passed. He grabbed several coins from his palm and pocketed the rest.

"Will this be enough ?" He asked the elder. To his surprise, the man's eyes widened at all the gold. Perhaps, it is the most he'll ever lay eyes upon in a life time.

"M-milord! That is far too much!" The man muttered weakly. "He's but a mule. He only cost us a s-single stag."

Jérôme was taken aback. This man would refuse hundreds of francs, just because his mule cost significantly less than that? He shook his head. The man remained confounded, insisting the mule costed less for him. That the gold was better spent on something else rather than the old, if gentle, equestrian hybrid.

"Listen, Robart. Take the coin. Help your village. It matters not the cost of your mule," Jérôme offered. "I know I may come to you as a stranger. I have arrived unannounced, demanding answers for questions you do not know of. You have handled me well enough."

"I come to you with this offer. It's rare for the likes of me to bargain, even more so, with someone I have only met moments ago. I say, you are a Godsend in this place. You're the only person I trust, for now. You seem likable, and as the man of authority around these parts. Moreover, I don't have a choice. This is the only funds I have." He held out a palm full of the glittering coinage. Hesitantly, Robart accepted it.

The old man inspected the gold, with it's near-perfect circumference. It neither too small or too big, and dozens could easily fit his palm. The inscriptions on it he did not understand. On one side, the depiction of a head's side, with the words "NAPOLEON" and "EMPEREUR" flanking it. The head wore an olive branch. On the other, there it was engraved two olive branches tied onto each other, curving the words "100 FRANCS" and around the side, the inscription "REPUBLIQUE FRANÇAISE." On the bottom of the coin, it held a detailed mark of a chicken's silhouette, the numbers "1807." and a single "A". To further emphasize upon the detail of the coin, small grooves went across the edges. He could read only little, and only from counting coppers. But he knew that this was not a gold dragon. It was foreign, but by the Gods of the Forests and the Stone, it was gold. It was more coin than he could ever hope to see in a lifetime, let alone someone in his station. Smallfolk don't have much, and don't get much in the way of things.

"This is... too much..." He weakly croaked. But Jérôme would have not of it, shaking his head.

"Take it, or by God, I will force it upon you," Jérôme enforced, with his voice hinting a little more aggression. This village couldn't get any more decrepit. This time, the man acquiesced to his payment. Jérôme could almost see tears. But the elder knew better than to break down in front of another. He barely held his composure before smiling a wide, grin. Failing to give back the funds, or at least, find a proper alternative to repay this measure of kindness, the elder offered something else. He sniffled and wiped his tears, composing himself before the noble.

"T-thank you, milord. I shan't forget of your generosity today!" He announced proudly. "The village will always welcome you here. We are indebted to you."

"Think none of it, elder," Jérôme replied. "Now, congregate with your council. There are other elders, aren't there?"

The man gave a firm nod. "Good. Share to the village this wealth. I shall not waste anymore of your time."

"But milord!" The man followed immediately. "I am yet to know your name. What is it? What house do you belong?"

Jérôme was halfway from standing upwards, and with the man's inquiry, he quickly settled back down. "It is Jérôme. Prince Jérôme of the House of Bonaparte."

Robart was again, surprised. The strange questions, the gold coins, and now, a Prince? It was a bold move to claim yourself as a Prince, but from where? Of what realm? Jérôme were wary of such thoughts, knowing that he did not belong here. Robart knew as much. The elder began his reply.

The French Prince realized that for all his efforts, the elder failed to hide his astonishment. He knew not who the House of Bonaparte were. He decided that it remain that way, lest enemies gather the courage, and assault him here.

With that, the man, despite the strangeness of it all, decided to honor and respect the titles of an unknown highborn.

"Well met, Your Grace. It has been an honor to know of your generosity," Robart said in return. "Please, find it in yourself to accept my invitation. I welcome you to my home to lodge for the night. And if you would allow it, I would like to let the village know of your gift. They would surely rejoice at the sight of more coin. The mule'll be ready for you on the morrow. I will make sure of it."

That was far too fast for his liking. Robart had accepted his rank of Prince. But for all intents and purposes, he will have to investigate that later. Indeed, he pondered around the offer.

The French Prince concluded that it has been a rather long day. He needed rest for the journey ahead, and the sun was on the horizon. Figuring that traveling by day was safer than night, Jérôme accepted the man's offer. "Thank you, Robart. I will gladly accept."

The elder hurried to put away with the coin that were still on his palms, and rushed to other side of the shack. He returned with a wooden plate of salt and a sliced loaf of bread.

"What are you doing with those?" Jérôme asked, quite perplexed.

"I'm offering guest rights, Your Grace," the man explained, "I understand. You don't hail 'round these parts, but you still sound like it. Please, accept it. It is all we can do for now to repay your generosity."

It was at this point the Prince realized, this was no trick by Napoleon. Could it be that he in another place and another time? He didn't know for sure. While he could continue to think more of it, he was far too weak to do so. He needed some damned rest. Jérôme relented and teared off a piece of bread, dipping into the salt, shaking off any excess grains, and plucked the large crumb into his mouth. He chewed, and swallowed. The bread was, to be honest, poor in texture and taste. It was weak in it's flavor. But, who was he to judge the means of the common man? At least they made a living with what little they had. He'll have to ask about the export later.

As the procession came to completion, Robart smiled. "None shall harm you in my household, nor in the confines of this village. You may rest at our hearths. You may eat at our tables. This village is yours, Your Grace, until you make do with your travels."

Jérôme nodded in agreement. Hospitality was something he needed now.

"Now, if you could follow me outside, Your Grace. The village would like to know of you, our benefactor. And then, we dine," Robart conveyed. The sound of food was so enticing, Jérôme could hear and feel his demanding stomach growl from the inside of his body. There was a quick, sharp pain. The Prince had forgotten he was starving.

"My dear man, food sounds heavenly," Jérôme said, his stomach still growling.

_Wolfswood_? _Tohren's Square_? _Lords and Ladies_? _The Kingdom of the North_?

Where the _fuck_ is he?

* * *

**AN:** **A little unorthodox to begin the story with someone other than Napoleon, but he will come next update. Jérôme will certainly be a centerpiece in the story, and have a role as large as Napoleon. Originally, I wanted him to come with his retinue. But, I have other plans.**

**As the only blood-relative of Napoleon transported along with the ****Grande Armée ****into Westeros, he will be a key figure in the many, many things to change. Already, he realizes that this was not his brother's trickery. But rather, he has found himself in something else. Something... _alien_.**


	4. Chapter 2

**AN: Yikes. I shouldn't have held this off for this long. It has been quite chaotic for the past few months, and I never found time to finish this. Believe me, it's still something I want to pursue, and perhaps even finish, but real life has recently been a fickle bitch. Anyways, here's another chapter. Enjoy!**

**As for the disclaimer: I do not own the Napoleonic Wars, Game of Thrones, or A Song of Ice and Fire.**

* * *

**\- - - CHAPTER II - - -**

**Lost and Found**

* * *

**NAPOLEON II**

_An eagle, with a golden coat, perched upon a broken tower, which stood in the middle of a lake. The bird released a screech that was mighty. The ground trembling, the skies raged, and the oceans thrashed._

_And so this world knew humility, and humbled before its master._

_The eagle spread its wings, which seemed to stretch for miles, reaching heights beyond comprehension. The wings swung. Gales and twisters enveloped all, while the avian went up into the sky, it's heading towards the south._

_In a realm of forest and snow, a pack of wolves lay wounded._

_By the river, a trout eaten by flies and maggots._

_High in the mountains, a falcon's wings are torn and bleeding._

_Waves hit the sandy shore as a squid, beached, rots of death._

_A lion breathes heavily, scratched and bruised, surrounded by a mourning pride._

_The most beautiful of roses are trampled and cut from their stems._

_On the thundering cliffside, a stag, it's antlers shattered, sorrows._

_Vipers flee as a silhouette from the skies approached, fright in their eyes._

_And then a winged creature, from the far east, arrived to challenge the eagle's dominion._

_A great battle of steel, fire, and blood was unleashed, of which none of mortal man had seen before. The heavens thundered, as if the gods themselves shook in fear of the two creatures._

_With a final strike from its talons, the dragon is defeated. It fell from the sky and crashed violently onto a blood-bathed keep._

_The lizard's head was relieved from its shoulders. Mounted on a dais, it was, with broken and melted blades. Above it, the golden eagle stood unchallenged and triumphant. A claw clenched at the head._

_There was a final screech, heard around the world, as the eagle declared His Empire._

_And then all the creatures—of the earth, sky, and sea—bowed before it._

— — x — — X — — x — —

Air slowly parted from his nostrils, his chest descending as his lungs emptied. He breathed in, taking on the calm, crisp winds of an oncoming breeze.

Gently, he fluttered his eyes open. The first thing he realized was a throbbing pain that consumed his being. It was more of an ache than anything else, but truly, it was a milder pain from what he had remembered.

He remembered falling and then fainting. And that damned, cursed, and heinous Light tormenting him to no end. Until which, of course, the pressure was too much, and he had been struck down.

Napoleon was sure he had been sick before. The fever took hold ever since their approach on Borodino. But, much to his surprise, the sickness had been spirited away. He felt healthier and younger than before. The campaign had taken it's toll on his years. Tiredness was nothing now. The Emperor felt refreshed. It was as if the greatest burden was all but lifted away, and he now had the strength of his younger years.

He stared blankly at the pale blue sky, the ceiling clear of clouds or feathers of vapor. Another breeze sought to pass by, and the air was cold has it touched his cheeks. The fringe threatened to make his spine shiver, so he resolved to get up as soon as possible. Napoleon took another breath and picked himself up for good measure. Realizing that his balance was yet to calibrate, thanks mostly to the aching, he had to quickly restore it before he could do anything worthwhile. In that, he succeeded.

The Emperor sought for any injuries on his person. His eyes widened in fascination and awe. While he donned his usual campaign and overwhelmingly plain garments—the blue and white colonel uniform of the _grenadiers à piedand_ his grey calf-length wool overcoat—Napoleon had noticed a most astounding transformation.

His paunch, the bulging mass at the mount his stomach, was gone and replaced with a flat and muscled abdomen. It was like his days during the Italian campaign, when be served the First Republic. His longer, wavy hair annoyed him to no end. It reminded him of his own naïvety in those times, and the fool he was in his youth. He touched his skin and felt his own hands. No longer was there the tolls of time, but his body when it was at it's prime. Strength and firmness, amplified with a sharper mind. He felt power.

Still, it ached. The fall must have been severe.

_Step by step, Nabulio, step by step_, he humorly thought.

He wrapped his greatcoat around him to abate the effects of the cool. The Emperor of the French noticed he had lost his cover, and willed it to himself to find it, regardless of the omnipresent pain. His eyes glided down to the ground, observing the soil housing some patches of grass and small stones to be found. The morning dew had clearly frozen over, evident with the small flakes on the leaves of the grass. Inspecting further, he started to walk, and the pain only magnified in severity.

Napoleon winced, but his resolve was strong. He continued, albeit by limping. His eyes rose from the ground to meet the endless landscape of rolling hills and flatlands. A tundra, if he ever saw one. Some distance away, jagged edges arose from the ground, crawling onto the highest heights, and finally, declared themselves mountains. Indeed, their peaks were tall. That was to the west, as he surmised, taking into account the face of the sun. It was only an hour or so after dawn, he concluded.

The Emperor frowned. What were those mountains doing there? The weather was native to the Russian frontier, but the mountains. They were not so close to the Urals before the battle. In fact, they weren't anywhere near to the range. It was the only mountains Napoleon could think of with regard to their relative location. But he was east of the mountains, not west. The Urals was leagues away from the European Plain, and yet, here he was.

What was he doing here, of all places, when he needed to conquer Moscow!

It was simply madness. It had to be a nightmare. It was that dastardly Light, that had swept him all the way here to the farthest reaches of the Russian wilderness, and to be left here, with no army nor means to cross the terrain.

But it was absurd! No force on Earth could do that!

As he continued his mental rant, he chanced upon his bicorne, hiding in plain sight, stashed away betwixt thick and tall stems of greenery. Napoleon plucked it from the ground and donned it. It was a simple hat. Two cornered, as opposed to a tricorne, Unlike his generals, he wore it without trim or plume. It had a simple cockade, secured by a black braid. He wore the hat sideways, with the corners parallel to his shoulders, rather than front to back.

Grinding his teeth, knowing well that the odds were not in his favor, and even, against him by this time, Napoleon had no other option but to begin his trek. The mountains were away, far from his reach, and would take him days. They sunk into the horizon, and Napoleon they quite a far ways off than anticipated.

For now, his composure settled, and his mind went racing. Solutions needed to be thought up, and he would falter in that regard.

While stranded, whatever being responsible for this slight against him had saw fit to leave him some effects for his troubles. Just as he had found his bicorne lying about, there were some items left for him to use. He quietly counted what he had with him, not including the wares on his person, for he lacked a great many personal effects.

Carefully, his eyes wondered. A leather satchel, no larger than a forearm's length, contained various trinkets and tools. There was a compass, a carton box of matches, a complete kit for writing, several blank pieces of paper, a pair of binoculars, a pouch of gold Napoleons, and another pouch of ammunition. There were also jars of rations, good for at least a few days, if he ate as required. On the grass laid rested a saber of the _chasseurs à cheval_ sheathed, and a simple flintlock pistol, a design he almost immediately recognized. The AN XIII or Model 1805 French Cavalry pistol was the most used small-arm fielded with his Great Army, and he'd be damned if did not know. A holster was included for good measure with another pouch of ammunition.

He slid the saber out of it's beautifully crafted leather, wood and brass scabbard, tilting the blade from side to side, studying the curved sword. The model 1803 was an elegant weapon, worthy of its popularity and use with Napoleon's "cherished children." The "D" shaped hilt was of brass, securing and supporting a 33 1/2 inch blade, and behind the blade, was engraved the letterings of the saber's respected manufacturers. "_Mfture Nale de Klingenthal Coulaux frères Entreps_" it said, and the Emperor was pleased to see something so close to home. The scabbard itself had reinforced suspension rings for increased strength, with a wooden interior that also aided in keeping the sabre sharp by avoiding metal to metal contact while drawing and sheathing it. Finally, the blade itself, as he recalled from is inspections, cast from high carbon steel, contributing much to a good balance.

The second-eldest Bonaparte son could not help but notice the blade to be lighter in weight, and the texture smoky and smooth, with dark and light ripples. The waved pattern was beautiful, and even more so, added to the delicate grace the sword was already famous for. He sheathed the sword once more.

And for all of this, he was thankful. What he wasn't thankful for was God's cruel and unspeakable punishment. To be here, in the middle of nowhere, with not a clue how he had been ungracefully transported here, and if there were any that came along with him.

The Light had the gall to leave him to his own terms. Cursed be this day!

When he made sure that the pack and equipment were with him, Napoleon Bonaparte began his long journey to wherever civilization was. He only hoped to find a sign of his _Grande Armée_.

— — x — — X — — x — —

For the longest time in his tenure here, Napoleon pondered. When there was no choice but to move forward, the Emperor of the French secured on his person his newfound belongings, and made way towards the west, in the direction of the aforementioned mountains.

For hours did he walk until he chanced upon a wide road of mixed sediments. Dirt, gravel, sand, and silt comprised of this highway, that seemingly stretched for miles. Perhaps, even, thousands. When he considered to follow it, he chose the way south, as was indicated by his compass.

His walk was as uneventful as the first half, and when the sun had finally begun to set, with orange hues engulfing the sky and clouds, the road corked into lush forestry. The trees were of oak and other kinds, and intermixed with their crowns, were the colors of autumn. Red, yellow, paling green, orange, and so much more. They were so vibrant, that Napoleon had to stop for a moment to process and adore their beauty. And then he continued. Eventually, the trees blanketed plains, and then hills, and would reach up to the highest peaks of a mountain range that strayed from the west. Napoleon assumed these were from the same formations.

The further he went, the darker the skies became, and Napoleon hungered, for both a rest and a meal. The Emperor quickly made it his goal to find shelter before the darkness descends completely onto the land. It was dangerous to be outside at night.

Most fortunate for him, his trek had brought him to the edge of a freshwater lake, and in the middle of the body, a small island, where a tall tower stood guard. He drank briefly from it, and inspected the tower from his distance. From what little light that was left of the sun's departure, the tower was five levels high, and the merlons towards the crown of the holdfast had a faded, yellow finish. It was a peculiar sight, and not one he wished to ponder on for too long. As he turned, he stumbled upon the ruins of old houses, cabins, and decrepit shacks.

Their stone foundations held true, but their lumber had fallen and rotted. Most of the buildings had collapsed, except for some few here and there. Also, amidst the broken shelters, was a larger building. He did not know of it's make. Perhaps it was an inn, but Napoleon could not successively discern its true purposes from what little of it was left. A stone chimney stretched to the sky, with two walls of stone stood, cracking and crumbling from years of wanton neglect. It was clear to him that no one had been here for years, and decades perhaps. He explored the outer premises of the ruined village, and saw the dirt causeway there merge with the main road. He went back to the settlement, now having found his shelter for the night.

Little did he have in the way of provisions, all except for the jars tucked in the satchel. Anticipating a lengthened stay in the wilderness, he sought for another source of food.

The trees were a Godsend, for after searching for a while, he happened upon several apple trees that bore some fruit. He picked some of the fruits, and stuffed them in his pockets. Napoleon tracked his way to one of the houses that still stood, and there, he established his camp for the night. Of course, he still had some sense of self-survival.

He started a fire quickly, a technique he has learned since his years of service from the days of his youth and the Revolution. The evening grew colder by the second, and the heat provided him with sufficient warmth for the night. He grabbed some loose planks of wood and stacked them to create a makeshift chair. He sat, and stared into the dancing flames intently.

There was so many things to think over. To question the Light, and it's purposes for sending him here, far away from the war front. Why had he yet to meet a single man? Why were his men not around him, and where had they gone? Were they even here, brought along by the Light's torturous tendons, and dropped to this wasteland? And then, there were his stately matters, which he, to his surprise, was still of value to him. A many things were to change, and a many things had to be addressed. Once he returned, he will make do of his promises, and finally, unburden himself with a solution to this convoluted, unwinding, and chaotic Russian affair.

Before long, this ordeal would be over, he thought. As the hours passed, Napoleon closed his eyes. He did not open them until the next morning.

— — x — — X — — x — —

For whatever the Light had planned for him, Napoleon could not fathom. It was a surprise, to be sure, but a welcome one.

A token force had roused him from his slumber, having arrived to investigate ruins of the village. They too, as it seems, were lost. And what made him the happier man was their wares: Frenchmen at last, and only a day into this endeavor. Of course, they quickly recognized him, but baffled at such a sight. Their Emperor was in his prime, an age of maturity and strength, and inside, they cheered. But they cheered outwardly as much when they realized their sovereign was here as well. Not dead in some ditch or captured by their Russian enemies, to be imprisoned and humiliated by the Slavic barbarians.

"The Emperor has returned to us!" they pronounced to the forest and mountains, as if they should know of this news as well.

In their whole, some had weeped, some had cheered in delight, and others had kneeled in front of their Emperor, grasping his hands as if he was the second coming of Christ. Napoleon had only smiled warmly at that. Later, there would much a fanfare when they celebrated his return, or at least, their discovery that he was there with them.

For now they were not alone, and he without his men.

The force was of a company's worth of horse chasseurs, detached from it's main regiment for the while. Their commander had brought before him their story. The token force was but a patrol, and once Napoleon had invited them to stay, they did so without hesitation. Once settled, more of the story was revealed. They too were swallowed by the currents of the Light, and dragged into its depths. And then, they were upon this strange realm. For nearly a month, they claimed. Napoleon was baffled. Was the times inconsistent with his arrival? Perhaps, the possibility of appearing at the different intervals might be in play. The commander discussed further. Perhaps, more of his Great Army would arrive. At length, they had reached a point where there was a mention of Marshal Michel Ney, and his apparent presence in these lands.

A most trusted friend was here, along with the III Infantry Corps. And chiefly one he could be sure of loyalty. Finally, with the patrol rested within the later hours, Napoleon bid them to strike down their small encampment and march to the Corps' bivouac, wherever it may be, so that he can rejoin his Great Army. The cavalry force was more than happy to bring the Emperor home. He gathered his effects and marched with the cavalrymen, towards his... _No_... _their_ destiny.

With one last, curious glance at the lone, golden-crowned holdfast, the Emperor departed with his men.

Without much hassle, he was provided with his own horse to commandeer, and he graciously accepted it. The company-sized cavalrymen was guided back to the main dirt highway, where the long stretch of road endlessly sprawled from north to south. This time, the troop would march north rather than it's intended direction southward, as instructed by higher command. Per chance, they would come upon other riders as well, once Napoleon was told of the numerous scouts in place and that at least some five hundred souls were committed in the effort.

The ride was distant, for it had taken them some time to traverse the road north, and at the edge of the forestry and mild mountain tops, the scenery had changed into far-reaching, foreign fields. Further north, if one were to inspect closely, the dull grasslands would no longer sport vegetation, and eventually, the familiar white of snow blanketed the landscape. Mountains were as high, roughly edged and stood mightily below the horizon, their peaks still discernible. From there, they branched off the main road towards east. A further mile or so, they had arrived in their destination.

Columns of smoke emerged from a sea of well-arranged, triangular portable shelters, and a center of affairs manifested by a larger, central pavilion. Artillery pieces rested towards the side, similarly arrayed in such a fashion, along with their accompanying munitions and carriages. Baggage carts were parked as well, which held equipment and other materiel of importance, the powder needed to make use of their arms, and surprisingly enough, a surplus of what Napoleon could immediately list off the top of his head. It seemed that their stores had been replenished and filled to the bursting, as if they had just had crossed the river Neman. That thought alone had brought him back images of that day. Appropriately, the horses of the cavalry remained secured, and from a fair distance from the main encampment. Other wagons and cars were as well, ranging from the ambulances, transports, and among other uses. On flatter slopes, some of the soldiery not rested practiced their maneuvers and drilling, to be made practical once the eve of battle commenced.

The men were going about their business, in a manner where operations continued in a nominal fashion, and their frequent movements bound to create a layer of mud and grime, as is the norm for most camps. The amalgamation of grenadiers, voltigeurs, fusiliers, carabiniers, chasseurs, and the other soldiers and non-combatants, were unaware of their Emperor's arrival, and none knew if he was in this realm as well. The effect was far-reaching once they realized that they had lost their Napoleon, and themselves lost in whatever world they had found themselves in. Nearly a month they had been here, and the experience was brutalizing to the mind as hope continued to dwindle, without a single iota of possibility that might indicate the return of their beloved monarch.

Napoleon's self made party fast approached the encampment, and sentries announced the arrival of the company once their appropriate designation was determined. But before anything else could be said or done, the guards lay witness at their Emperor's prime figure, and upon that realization, they had halted their bearings and stared in awe.

_There he was! In all his glory! The Emperor returns to us!_ was what raced in their minds, and a split second after recognition, all but one of the sentries had fainted.

They cheered loudly for all there is to hear, while their voices penetrated the heavens, and that wide-reaching vocality reverberated to the ears of those nearby.

"THE EMPEROR! THE EMPEROR IS HERE!"

"NAPOLEON! HE IS WITH US!"

"GOD RETURNS HIM!"

"_VIVE! VIVE L'EMPEREUR!_"

It was by that point that all men halted their labors once this was heard, and the inevitable storm of soldiery rushed to lay eyes upon their Emperor. The tide was far as the eye can see, with the men screaming and shouting jovially. Some, jumping and rejoicing as they made their way. A sea of greatcoats, of numerous shades and colors, wave after wave, came to him. Hats and headgear were thrown high into the sky as the troops continued to rally to Napoleon, who himself dropped down to ground level, eager to meet his sons of battle.

By then, their spirits were fiery and inspired, and all discouragement had been washed away. His very presence brought the entire encampment to thunderous applause as, one by one, the children of France heard his arrival, and were brightened to see him truly there.

Napoleon was all too happy not to accommodate, going as far as to hold them by their hands, shaking them in greeting, and they would return his compassionate gesture. In no time did elements of the Guard arrive, and he was even more prouder at that moment, knowing his most precious sons had braved the calamity as well. Showing their stoic faces, as if shaved from stone, they gathered around His Imperial Majesty's person, and kept the tides of bluecoats at bay, lest they trample their own Emperor. He was pleased at this, and raised his bicorne to the sky to, for the second time, signal his return to the great army. The voices, in proportion, raised themselves ever higher as the troops muttered their joys.

The noise had eventually died down, and the wall of bodies kept at a safe distance from him. Decidedly, he was ready to speak his mind, when his most loyal friend soon arrived, opening a small gap from the veritable ocean of able-bodied men.

_Maréchal de l'Empire_ Michel Ney, _Duc d'Elchingen_, a hero of the war with the First Coalition, and cavalry officer, manifested by his fore. He donned the required apparel of a man befitting his station, and assumed a variant of the standard uniform of a Marshal, which sported the iconic red shoulder and gold waist sash, a dark blue high collar overcoat and embellished with golden patterns, epaulets, and cuffs, with white pants and black boots. His headwear consisted primarily of a bicorne, it's fringes lined with intricate gold patterns and white plumes. Finally, his saber, which was as lavishly decorated. It was commonly known that their designs were as such, and too luxurious in fact, compared to the much more modest attire within the campaign wardrobe of their own Emperor.

Ney, his dear old friend, was slow to come near him, for fear that his Emperor might disappear again. But, to be sure, the Marshal grasped tightly at his Emperor's arms, which Napoleon returned in kind. Le Rougeaud, as Ney came to be know, inspected Napoleon's face, and clearly astounded by the miracle.

It was his Emperor, indeed, but at the prime of his young adulthood.

"My dearest friend, what has gotten into you?" the Bonaparte patriarch inquired, amused and confused all at once. "I have been gone but for a few weeks!"

"But... you are so young! By what manner of phenomena is this possible?" He asked, still astonished at such a sight.

Napoleon had not an answer nor explanation to satisfy this, but Ney would know. Who was this by his side, that they were not but the Heir of Caesar?

Assured that this was truly the man he followed to the fringes of Russia, Ney surmised that as his obligation, he would need to explain himself.

"_Mon général_," the man started carefully. "I must confess. I had half thought that all hope is lost..."

He eventually straightened himself, and let go of his Emperor. There was no mistaking now, and composing his courage, Ney struggled to breath his words.

"I have failed... _mon général_... We have lost the Russians..." Ney started again, expecting immediate disciplinary action on his self-perceived failure. He awaited for Napoleon to thus pass on his judgment.

Napoleon all but chuckled heartily. How had things come to be, that his own Marshal would lose faith. "My friend, you speak no sense! None of this is our doing."

Ney regarded this cautiously. The Emperor must know of the 'incident' was well. And the possible annihilation of the rest of the Great Army at Borodino. "Then, it must be that Light," he whispered.

Nodding, Napoleon made to discuss further in Ney's pavilion. While clear that perhaps all of his men had seen that Light, there was not an iota of explanation to comprehend that incident as it followed. "We shall convene on this later, with the other commanders. The men must know nonetheless."

Napoleon Bonaparte turned to address the crowd that surrounded, as practically, all activity in the bivouac had all but halted. "Sons of France! Hear this! I have returned to you, and so at once, I ask you again. Have faith in me to lead you from here! Our destiny yet awaits!"

The soldiers cheered "_Vive L'Empereur!_" and "_Vive la France!_" Their fervor, all from the presence of their Emperor, had been reinvigorated.

"Though we know not where we are and how these events have unfolded, I have made a promise to you all. The defeat of the Russians will come to be, and I will deliver France to glory and victory!" He finished off, and to thunderous applause and praise.

The coming months, though he knew not what destiny will bestow to him, the Emperor of the French, and to his children, will be his first great trial. There was much to do, and in so little time.

With his address concluded, he returned to Ney. "My friend, I'm afraid I have need of your quarters. Gather our generals and commanders. There is much to be said and done in what little sunlight we have." As he had indicated, the high noon sun had long passed the middle of the day, and the evening glow was soon to be upon them.

"Yes, _mon général_." Upon this declaration of compliance, the French Marshal was resolved to accompany his Emperor to the temporary lodgings, and instructed his aides to have the other commanders by his pavilion at a moment's notice as requested.

The sea of blue was quick to disperse as Napoleon bid them to return to their duties, and they were more than enthusiastic to respect his orders. It was an almost outstanding recovery for a demoralized corps of nearly fifteen thousand souls, and the restoration of their Emperor had such an effect.

* * *

**AN: A little shorter from the last chapter (by a thousand words), but I suppose that should be it for Napoleon's arrival. As you may have seen, Napoleon first arrives with the III Infantry Corps, numbering about 12,000-15,000 men and 75 guns with full supplies and provisions, as well as some elements of the Imperial Guard attached to the Corps. Perhaps, it may even be overkill considering the technological, tactical, and strategical disparity between Napoleonic forces and the armies and navies of the Seven Kingdoms. **

**While it would've been more symbolic for Napoleon to have come upon his _entire_ Imperial Guard, they will come later on, along with the rest of his army. Perhaps a considerable portion of his army would be Beyond the Wall, in Essos, and other places across the Westeros.**

**Yes. I intend to spread chaos.**

**Nonetheless, I hope you found this chapter enjoyable. Thanks for reading. I plan to update this story much more frequently than before. Sorry about the long wait.**


End file.
